Les bisous sur le front
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Un Thorki que j'ai écrit comme ça en modifiant pas mal le contexte soit dit en passant. Ça se passe à Asgard alors qu'ils sont jeunes. Ça débute lors de leurs enfances et on les voit grandir (rapidement). /!/Yaoi/!/ /LEMON/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Me voici avec un Thorki. Ouiiii je vous entends arriver d'ici ''ouais mais ils sont frères c'est de l'inceste-euh !" ce à quoi je réponds ''WRONG'' #RéfèrenceASherlock #ComprendraQuiPourra**

 **Bref pas de rating pour l'instant, ils sont encore enfants X') mais ça va évoluer.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, enjoie !**

* * *

C'était le genre de choses qu'on ne pouvait cacher à de si jeunes enfants, qui percevaient tout, plus qu'ils ne comprenaient.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés alors qu'ils n'étaient que des nourrissons et à cet instant là, ils avaient _su_.

Mais ils avaient été élevés comme si de rien était. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient interrogés, d'abord des regards quand ils ne savaient pas parler, puis lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, en grandissant.

C'était un accord tacite entre eux, sans que leurs parents n'en sachent rien. C'était de cet accord tacite d'où venait leur complicité, malgré leurs différences, les façons dont ils étaient éduqués, comment l'un était favorisé mais réconfortait toujours l'autre constamment mis à l'écart.

Ils s'appelaient "frère", mais ils n'étaient pas frères.

Qu'importe ?

* * *

Deux petites silhouettes encapuchonnées se glissent derrière un étalage du marché d'Asgard. C'est un marché immense, le plus grand des Neufs Royaumes. Toutes les races s'y joignent. C'est un marché populaire qui se passe dans la bas-peuple d'Asgard, certes, mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il est intéressant. On y trouve toutes sortes de choses. Magnifiques, amusantes, superbes, dangereuses, complexes, intéressantes, anciennes, modernes...

Et pas toujours très légales.

La première silhouette, petite, vive et furtive, contourna un autre étalage puis, s'agrippant à une échelle, commença une ascension vers le toit. Arrivée en haut, elle scruta le marché qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Mais au bout d'un moment, son attention fut attirée pour la deuxième silhouette en bas.

Celle-ci, plus grande, robuste et -il fallait l'avouer- légèrement pataude, reprenait son souffle bruyamment. Celui en haut lui intima le silence d'un doigt sur la bouche, unique partie visible sous son capuchon un peu trop grand, puis lui signifia de monter. Le plus grand parla d'une voix forte.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen que je monte là-haut, mon frè...Loki !

Quand ils n'étaient pas à la cour et juste tous les deux, ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms.

Immédiatement, le garçon du haut lui intima de nouveau le silence et reporta son regard sur le marché puis le ciel qui se parait de couleurs chatoyantes. Le dernier soleil d'Asgard allait se coucher inconsciemment sous peu et Loki se trouvait en haut du toit le mieux placé pour admirer ce spectacle.

Il le savait, pour l'avoir observé tant de fois. Mais jamais il ne s'en lassait. il baissa la tête vers l'autre en bas qui testait la sûreté de l'échelle, peu en confiance. Loki esquissa un de ses si rares sourires sincères.

-Tu devrais, Thor.  
fit-il d'une voix douce.  
Le coucher promet d'être époustouflant, tu ne devrais pas manquer ça.

-Mais Loki, je ne peux pas monter.  
geignit Thor.

-Bien sûr que tu peux et il te serait bien aise de te dépêcher pour arriver à temps, balourd comme tu es.  
répliqua-t-il un brin acerbe.

-Je ne te permets pas !  
souffla le garçon en bas en commençant à monter.

-Eh bien moi, je me permets.  
ricana l'autre puis reprit.  
Ce serait quand même dommage que tu rates ça pour la première virée que je t'emmène faire dans les bas quartiers, tu ne crois pas ?

Thor ne répondit pas, concentré et Loki fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse à sa pique. Il aimait beaucoup Thor, il l'adorait même, mais il fallait avouer que le jeune dieu du Tonnerre était parfois un peu bêta.

Quand enfin il arriva en haut, il soupira de soulagement en s'essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon et murmura un "c'est fini". Loki sourit espièglement et faillit lui dire que la descente n'était pas en option mais décida de ne pas gâcher le moment.

En effet, le soleil entra en contact avec l'horizon et ce fut une explosion de couleur. Loki rabaissa son capuchon afin de mieux voir, laissant apparaître une tignasse noir corbeau légèrement indisciplinée, tandis que Thor faisait de même en s'approchant du bord. Ses cheveux à lui étaient bien coiffés à plat et blond comme les blés. Le dieu des malices le rejoint et ils contemplèrent le ciel se parer de milles feux.

La ligne de l'horizon paraissait rouge, virait vers l'orange puis le jaune safran. Le soleil était pourpre et contrastait avec le ciel qui devenait bleu nuit. Des rayons de vert, de violet, de fushia et de turquoise dansaient dans ces cieux envoûtants sans jamais sembler s'arrêter.

À a chaque fois ça lui faisait le même effet : Loki ne pouvait dire un mot, il se sentait tout chose, comme s'il allait pleurer et rire en même temps. C'était une sensation étrange et aussi inexplicable que les reflets multicolores mais pour une fois, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

Thor le coupa dans ses pensées.

-C'est... C'est magnifique.

Subitement, il n'y eut plus de soleil et le ciel était de nuit, les milliards d'étoiles, brillantes, froides, dans cette étendue inerte. Dans la ville, les lumières s'allumèrent et la brise légère nocturne caressa doucement les cheveux de Loki.

Il inspira un grand coup et tapota l'épaule de Thor.

-C'est maintenant que la soirée commence.  
déclara Loki, malicieusement.

Le blond se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Comment ? Mais... Ne devrions nous pas rentrer maintenant que la nuit est tombée ? Père et Mère vont s'inquiéter et ils ne doivent pas approuver...

Le petit dieu soupira. Par les Nornes, comme Thor était vieux-jeu parfois ! Sous prétexte que la nuit était tombée, il fallait rentrer. Et puis la fait que leurs parents (Loki se posait d'ailleurs des questions à propos de ses liens de parenté, à part le fiat que Thor et lui n'était pas frères) n'allaient "pas approuver" suffisait au jeune dieu du Tonnerre.

-Par le Père de Tout, Thor ! Nous sommes jeunes, nous avons à peine 10 ans enfin ! (je pars du principe qu'ils grandissent comme nous)

-Mais...

-Nous avons le droit de nous amuser ! Et puis c'est la nuit que le marché devient intéressant pour de vrai.  
justifia Loki.

Thor fronça les sourcils tandis que le plus petit se dirigeait vers l'échelle.

-Comment sais-tu cela, Loki ?

Le dieu des malices lui adressa ce sourire bien à lui avant de commencer à descendre et déclarer :

-Tu crois que c'est la première fois que je descends dans les bas quartiers la nuit pour aller au marché ?

Il n'entendit pas distinctement la réponse de Thor car il sauta à terre en rabattant son capuchon sur sa tête. Ils étaient les princes d'Asgard tout de même. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'on les reconnaisse.

Le blond descendit avec difficulté tout en protestant. Quand il arriva en bas, Loki lissa les cheveux de Thor qui s'étaient ébouriffés avec la brise car ils étaient très légers, pas lourds comme les siens. Le plus grand laissa faire le plus petit qui lui rabattit ensuite le capuchon sur le visage aussi.

-Allez on y va.  
murmura-t-il en prenant sa main.

-Mais Loki, nous devons rentrer...

-Mais non, la soirée commence à peine. Je sais que c'est la première fois que tu t'échappes de palais mais tu es avec moi, et je connais la ville comme ma poche. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-je n'ai pas peur, je me dis simplement que Père et Mère...

-Tu m'agaces avec Père et Mère.  
déclara froidement Loki, s'arrêtant et se tournant vers Thor.  
Retourne au palais si ça te chante, si tu veux bousiller cette soirée entre frè...amis, libre à toi.

Le blond semblait partagé. Le fait de désobéir à ses parents lui en avait coûté, il lui était interdit de rencontrer le peuple. Loki avait réussi à le faire s'échapper par les jardins, lui qui n'était que peu surveillé par leurs parents. Mais au lieu de partir seul, le dieu des malices s'était décarcassé pour le faire prendre l'air.

À présent, il le regardait de ses yeux pénétrants, comme pour le mettre au défi de partir. Mais il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

-Je reste avec toi...  
soupira Thor.

-Je savais que tu accepterais.  
ricana Loki en évitant une tape de son compagnon.

-Nous allons prendre de sévères remontrances à notre retour.

-Bah ! Ce ne sera jamais pire que la fois où...

Et les deux dieux se mirent à déambuler dans les allées en parlant de mémorables engueulades. De temps à autres, Loki s'arrêtait et observait un objet avant de le reposer. Thor le regarder faire lorsqu'il feuilletait des livres compliqués et poussiéreux, l'air concentré. Le dieu du Tonnerre adorait la tête que faisait le plus petit quand il était concentré : une ride de concentration sur le front et le bout de la langue hors de ses lèvres. C'était assez comique.

Loki étudiait un vieux grimoire alors que Thor l'observait. Il avait conscience de ses yeux sur sa personne et ça le dérangeait un peu dans son étude.

-Dis-moi Thor, pourrais-tu arrêter de me _fixer_ ainsi ?

-Oh pardon.  
grogna le blond en portant son attention sur une cage qui renfermait un minuscule insecte bleu qui faisait un agréable bruit.

Thor sursauta lorsque Loki ferma le grimoire d'un coup sec. Sans l'attendre, il reprit sa marche dans les allées, l'air visiblement agacé.

-Loki, euh, tu as l'air énervé...

-Je n'ai pas seulement l'air : je suis énervé.  
grogna l'enfant.

-Je peux savoir, euh, pourquoi ?  
demanda-t-il timidement.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de mettre des "euh" partout ? Et j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose donc je cherche un ouvrage spécifique.

-Sur quoi ?

-Secret. Sauf que ça fait des mois, depuis le début du marché en fait, que je m'échine à dénicher ce fichu bouquin.

-Oh.

Thor décida de ne pas creuser et ils déambulèrent encore longtemps. Les lumières des maisons et des étalages éclairaient les allées d'une douce lumière bleutée, parfois dérangée par la lampe de certains passants, nombreux dans cette allée.

Les deux enfants discutaient de tout et de rien pendant les recherches de Loki et Thor commençait à trouver ce lieu génial. Il y avait des millions de choses ici, toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. En plus, ils passaient totalement inaperçus avec leurs capes. Il était vraiment bien ici, dans la foule, incognito, pas obligé de se tenir comme un prince ou de faire des trucs stupides à la cour.

 _"Non, ici je suis juste comme je suis."_ songea-t-il en admirant ce monde plein de vie qu'il avait ignoré pendant 500 ans presque de sa vie.

-Loki ?  
fit-il.

-Mh.  
lui répondit l'intéressé, à nouveau plongé dans un grimoire.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu connais la ville basse ?

-Je dirais une centaine d'année...à peu près...  
murmura le dieu en se penchant de plus en plus vers le grimoire.

Une centaine d'année. Thor se sentait nul. Il commença à demander au plus petit comment il l'avait connu mais celui ci le coupa pour lui dire que c'était sans importance, sans lever les yeux du livre.

Le blond ne comprenait décidément pas son frère et son amour pour les livres, qui traitaient de sujets tels que l'astronomie, les langues, l'art, la musique, l'histoire... Les seuls livres qu'il appréciait étaient ceux qui relataient de valeureux combats guerriers avec des fins héroïques et où le héros finissait au Valhala.

Thor regarda autour de lui et son attention fur attirée à sa gauche. Deux hommes discutaient avec un animal et un troisième venu de nulle part subtilisa leurs bourses avant de se fondre dans la foule. La nuit empêcha le blond de bien voir mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu et avait faillit intervenir. Loki lui aurait passé un savon parce qu'il les aurait fait repérer. Alors il ne fit rien.

Soudain, Loki poussa un cri de triomphe.

-Quoi quoi quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
bégaya Thor.

-Thor c'est génial ça y'est je l'ai enfin !

-Ton...

-Oui !  
souffla Loki en serrant l'ouvrage dans ses bras.

-Wow, quel coup de chance.

-Je suis super heureux. Mes efforts n'auront pas été vains au final.

Loki régla avec un argent que Thor n'avais jamais vu et se demandait q'où il provenait puis les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers une sorte de pub aux couleurs criardes. Le dieu des malices entra son grimoire sous le bras. Il alla saluer le patron et enleva son capuchon. Thor voulu faire de même mais il en fut empêché par la main de son frère. Celui-ci discuta un moment avant de hocher la tête. Il le désigna et le patron hocha aussi la tête. Après un moment, Loki revint vers lui.

-Je dois trouver un ami. Suis moi.

Le blond suivit le plus petit qui jouait des coudes et des épaules pour se faufiler dans la foule. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une table dans un coin de la pièce remplie. S'y tenait un homme d'âge mûr, adossé à un canapé qui lisait un vieux livre de runes devant une choppe. Ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement tandis qu'il tourna une page.

Loki arriva près de lui et se posa nonchalamment en croisant les jambes à côté de l'homme. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et se racla la gorge. L'homme leva les yeux vers eux, ferma son livre et eut un sourire amical.

-Loki.  
fit-il d'une voix douce mais profonde et grave.  
C'est ton frère, je présume ?  
reprit-il en désignant Thor du menton.

-Tu présumes bien. Non Thor, garde ton capuchon, c'est mieux. Thor, Cromak, Cromak, Thor.  
les présenta Loki.

-E-Enchanté.  
fit le blond en s'inclinant.

-Moi de même.  
sourit Cromak.  
Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Loki ?  
demanda-t-il en se reportant vers le plus petit qui piquait quelques gorgées dans la choppe de l'homme.

Il la reposa, s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche et dit :

-Cromak, je l'ai trouvé.

Ce fut un des moments les plus ennuyeux de Thor. Cromak et Loki parlaient de choses qui lui échappaient. Mais alors totalement. Dans son brouillard d'ennui, il crut reconnaître certains mots et prénoms comme "Joton" et "Jotoheim","Odin", "magie en sommeil", "Lawfey" et d'autres mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à faire le lien.

Ce fut lorsque Loki le réveilla qu'il constata avec horreur qu'il s'était assoupi. Devant Cromak. Qui le regardait en riant d'ailleurs.

-Eh bien alors, on s'endort devant mon ami ? Quel manque de respect Thor, cela me déçoit de ta part.  
lui fit Loki en prenant un ait peiné.

Le petit dieu blond se mordit la lèvre. Il était affreusement gêné.

-Loki...  
souffla Cromak.  
Je sais pertinemment que tu n'en as cure, arrête de l'accabler...

Le dieu des malices ricana et reçu sa tape derrière la tête qu'il avait évité avant.

-Bon, nous allons rentrer prendre notre soufflon.  
grogna-t-il en se massant la tête.

-Alors je vous dis bon courage et à une prochaine peut être ?  
fit Cromak.

-Compte la dessus !  
lui cria Loki en s'en allant suivit de Thor.

* * *

 **Alors ? Premières impressions ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le 2e chapitre !**

 **Ils sont toujours enfants mais leur vie prend un tournant (je précise que les créatures citées viennent de mon esprit ainsi que le rite ; ) )**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

-Par les Nornes, êtes-vous totalement inconscients ?!  
s'exclama Frigga face aux deux enfants qui échangèrent un regard penaud.

Durant le trajet du retour, ils avaient évidemment parlé de Cromak mais Loki avait été très évasif au sujet du livre. Il avait changé de discussion lorsque Thor était devenu trop insistant. Du coup, ils avaient cherché un moyen de ne pas se prendre ce soufflon durant le temps où ils passaient par les jardins pour monter au palais. À leur grande surprise, ils n'eurent aucun mal à aller jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Sauf que c'est là que ça s'était gâté.

Frigga les attendait, les poings sur les hanches.

Les deux dieux avaient déglutit et s'étaient approchés alors que leur mère commençait à les engueuler.

-Mère...  
commença Thor d'un air penaud mais Loki frôla sa main pour l'arrêter.

-Non mère, nous ne sommes pas inconscients, nous avons passé l'âge. Nous savons ce que nous faisions.  
déclara Loki en se composant un visage neutre.

-Et que faisiez-vous ?  
questionna Frigga un peu moins énervée.

Thor voulu se risquer un coup d'œil vers Loki mais opta pour la passivité.

-Nus explorions les jardins.

-Vous... Comment ?

-Nous explorions les jardins.  
répéta le petit dieu.

Thor ne fut pas étonné par le mensonge mais ça le dérangeait un peu.

-Mais pourquoi, par Odin, exploriez-vous les jardins ?

-Pour faire des découvertes, mère !  
fit Loki en prenant une expression passionnée.  
Saviez-vous que j'ai lu dans ce livre (il désigna le grimoire sous son bras) que l'Amortentia triangulaire avait des virtues curatives ? Que la bave de Shomak pouvait être utilisée comme huile ? Que l'on pouvait faire du Mok avec de cheveux de farfadet ?

-Loki quel est l'intérêt ?  
demanda Frigga.

-La connaissance, mère ! La connaissance ! Savez-vous que le Poka était comestible ?

Thor réprima un haut-le-cœur. Manger un Poka ? Beurk...

-...que les grossesses des Héba se déroulaient dans un espace temps parallèle minuscule de simplement la taille d'un utérus ?

-Loki !  
s'exclama Frigga.  
Ne parle pas de ces... de ces créatures de mauvaise vie ! Ne me dis pas qu'il y a _cela_ dans nos jardins !

-Mère, vous savez que les Héba apparaissent n'importe où. Elles font même le bonheur de nos gardes. Et ces créatures, comme vous dites, c'est la raison pour laquelle elles vivent que vous insultez à travers vos paroles.  
fit le dieu des malices d'un ton atone, impassible à nouveau.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Thor observa sa mère et Loki, complètement largué. Finalement, la reine soupira.

-Bien. Je ne dirais rien à votre père. Allez vous coucher tous les deux.

Loki eut un large sourire et Thor soupira de soulagement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, leur mère vint les border dans leurs chambres respectives. Le plus jeune adorait ces courts instants. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un petit qui ne savait presque rien et c'était plaisant.

" _Mais maintenant c'est trop tard_." songea-t-il dans son lit immense.

Ce qu'il avait lu dans son livre, sa discussion avec Cromak, tout ça, les soupçons qu'il avait, les histoires qu'il avait lues, tout l'avait éclairé et maintenant...

Il savait.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une preuve physique. Et il l'aurait bientôt. À vrai dire, il en aurait même deux.

Un bruit dans la pénombre de sa chambre le sortit de ses pensées. Une forme se glissa dans son lit silencieusement. Thor.

-Loki ?  
chuchota-t-il.  
Tu dors ?

Loki ne répondit rien. Il aimerait, oui. Cette escapade l'avait épuisé.

-Bon eh bien je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je voulais te le dire. C'était formidable de m'emmener en bas, merci. J'ai adoré et j'ai trouvé ça magique. Vraiment, je te remercies Loki.  
murmura Thor.

Le petit dieu ne fit pas le moindre mouvement mais il sentit ses joues chauffées sous les remerciements. C'est alors que l'autre bougea et fit quelque chose à laquelle Loki ne s'attendait pas du tout. Le blond se pencha vers lui, dégagea les cheveux de son front, et ses yeux fermés frémirent, puis il déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de se glisser hors des couettes et hors de la chambre.

Tout seul dans son grand lit, Loki ramena la couverture jusqu'en haut de sa tête lentement. Il était persuadé que ses joues clignotaient rouge dans le noir.

Thor lui avait embrassé le front. Un petit bisou de grand frère. Un bisou d'affection profonde. Un bisou qui disait "Merci, petit frère, je t'adore tu sais ?".

Loki se roula en boule dans son lit, sourit et murmura pour lui-même :

Moi aussi, grand frère Thor, je t'adore.

Et il sombra dans le sommeil.

 **ooOOoo**

À partir de ce jour, ils remirent leurs escapades mais plutôt dans la journée. Ils causèrent de nombreuses bêtises mais ils s'en fichaient (surtout Loki). Ils étaient princes, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient ! De toutes façons, les bêtises et les tours c'était le lot quotidien de Loki depuis qu'il savait marcher, alors Thor s'était facilement laissé entraîner.

Pourtant, leur vie ponctuée de jeu était de plus en plus coupée par leurs rôles au palais. De plus, la cérémonie des 11 ans arrivait à grand pas pour Thor et Loki. Même s'ils avaient quelques jours d'écart, ils la passaient en même temps. Il y aurait aussi une dizaine d'autres enfants de nobles avec eux.

Le dieu des malices était de plis en plus anxieux, parce qu'il savait que cette cérémonie ennuyante passée, il aurait les réponses à ses questions. Et il n'était plus sûr de les vouloir à présent. L'équilibre qu'il maintenant à présent allait être rompu.

 **ooOOoo**

Loki était agenouillé à côté de Thor et d'un autre enfant. De par son âge, il serait le dernier à passer. Cette cérémonie était censée décider de leur rôle futur à Asgard. Guerrier, comme 95% de la population Asgardienne, ou mage, comme les misérables 5% restants. Et le petit dieu savait déjà où il irait et ça lui provoquait un énorme pincement au cœur.

Il ne voulait pas se séparer de Thor. Jusqu'à présent,ils avaient été éduqué ensembles. Mais maintenant, ils allaient partir vers des voies différentes.

Loki regardait les enfants passer au fur et à mesure et être répartis pa la Pierre du Destin. Tous allaient chez les guerriers. Génial.

-Loki.  
appela-t-on.

Lentement, le jeune garçon se leva et se dirigea vers son père qui tenait la Pierre. Leurs regard se croisèrent un instant et Loki n'y vit rien à part de la froideur. Il fut tenté de balancer discrètement un "moi aussi je vous aime, Père" mais il se retint, la cérémonie était trop officielle et ça serait juste stupide.

Il capta le regard de Thor à côté de Sif. Il semblait inquiet. Loki lui fit un sourire désolé, attrapa la Pierre et ferma les yeux comme les autres avant.

Il se trouvait dans une étendue bleutée, vide, lorsque la voix de la Pierre résonna alors que l'enfant écarquillait les yeux.

-Loki, fils de Laufey. Hybride, mi-Jotun, mi-Asgardien.

Non. Pas possible. Non, non, non. Pas à ce point. _Cela_ ne pouvait être aussi grave.

-Mage.  
résonna à nouveau la voix.

Il était le fils de Laufey, le roi de Jotunheim.

Non. Impossible.

Son esprit réfutait tout en bloc alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il eut des flash. Une étendue dévastée, froide. Des cadavres. Et lui, minuscule au milieu, pleurnichant. Une ombre. Odin. Une douleur à son œil. Du sang. Le visage d'Odin avec un trou à la place d'un œil. Sa peau devenant beige pâle. Le froid.

Il y eut une explosion dans sa tête et d'un coup il fut à nouveau dans la salle de cérémonie. Loki tomba à genoux tandis qu'Odin déclarait d'une voix forte "Mage !" sans même l'aider.

Thor se précipita vers lui pour l'aider.

Thor se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il haletait et transpirait. Trop de révélations d'un coup, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant il avait tout compris, come s'il savait déjà.

-Mon frère, ça va ?  
demanda Thor, anxieux.

Loki le regarda. Thor. Thor ne le lâcherait pas. Thor lui était fidèle. Et c'était le seul. Les autres de l'aimaient pas vraiment.

Thor devait savoir.

-O-Oui...  
souffla-t-il.  
Je dois te parler, c'est important.

Odin déclara la cérémonie terminée et que les jeunes gens avaient, à partir de maintenant, un an de liberté. Après quoi, ils iraient dans leurs groupes respectifs pour apprendre.

 **ooOOoo**

Sur un des plus hauts balcons du palais, Loki balançait ses pieds dans le vide à côté de Thor. Il venait de tout lui raconter.

-Je ne sais que te dire, mon frère.

Thor savait tout à présent. Allait-il le rejeter ?

Loki ne fit rien, scrutant le ciel de fin d'après-midi, puis renifla. Alors le blond se pencha et passa ses bras autour de plus jeune pour le câliner. Il fut d'abord surpris puis se laissa aller sur le torse de Thor, son souffle chaud lui caressant la nuque. Puis sans prévenir, Loki craqua. il pleura, silencieusement sur le torse de son "frère", les épaules secouées tandis qu'il lui caressait la tête pour l'apaiser.

Ils n'avaient que 11 ans (ou presque). Il était tellement trop jeune pour être brisé ainsi.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas à leurs parents. Accord tacite. Encore.

* * *

 **Impressions ?**

 **Review ?**

 **S'il vous plaiiiit : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello voici le chapitre euh... 3! : D**

 **La dedans je crois que ça part en cacahuètes vers la fin mais SPOIL c'est une happy end :')**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'enjoieyer !**

* * *

Thor et Loki profitèrent de leur année ensemble puis furent séparés pour 8 ans de formation. Loki apprit la magie, l'art, la musique, les langues, l'histoire, l'astronomie... Tout ce qu'il aimait en fait. Mais Thor lui manquait et ils ne se croisaient que très peu. Et Thor était en bande, Loki était effrayé.

Le dieu du Tonnerre apprenait le combat, à mains nues et avec armes, à manier le marteau, la stratégie la lassa bien vite et il se porta vers l'art de la guerre. Lui aussi, ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait. Mais Loki lui manquait.

Le plus jeune des deux grandit dans l'ombre, regardant de loin son présumé frère briller devant les autres avec ses nouveaux amis. Odin creusait de plus en plus le fossé entre eux. Félicitant Thor, ignorant Loki.

Pendant ce temps, le dieu des malices devenait le mage le plus fort de sa génération. À côté, il développait son pouvoir Jotun en secret. Il se sentait pourtant terriblement mal à propos de ça. De plus, il avait peur que ça ne le prenne comme ça sans prévenir car sa première transformation à ses 13 ans avait été involontaire. Heureusement il était dans sa chambre.

Mais il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Thor lorsque leur Père...Odin, leur avait montré le cube cosmique. Loki était-il, lui aussi un monstre à ses yeux ?

Mais aux alentours de ses 16 ans, Thor découvrit la forme Jotun de Loki.

Celui ci était en train de tenter de maîtriser sa forme et sa glace dans sa chambre. Il était nu, face à la fenêtre, lorsque Thor entra sans frapper.

Il resta figé devant le dos bleu de Loki qui s'était raidit. Ils attendirent que l'autre réagisse sans que rien ne se passe. Loki commençait à s'affoler : il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa forme "normale".

Enfin, Thor ferma la porte et s'approcha en silence. Il voulu toucher le dos du dieu mais celui ci se déroba sans le regarder.

Loki..  
souffla-t-il.

-Attends.  
ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix tendue.

Sa peau tressaillait entre le bleu et le beige.

Thor esquissa un autre mouvement qu'il stoppa.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu vas geler !  
fit le brun d'une voix effrayée.

Il se concentra encore plus, tous les muscles de son corps tendus. Actuellement, il se foutait bien que Thor le voit nu. Il voulait juste redevenir normal.

-Je ne vais pas geler Loki.

Il se tourna vers le blond et le regarda pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

-Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?

-Parce que c'est toi !  
s'exclama Thor, les pouces en l'air et un sourire rayonnant.  
Allez Loki, calme toi...  
fit-il doucement en posant une main sur le torse qui tressaillit.  
Chhhht... Ça va aller.

Doucement, le dieu blond posa une main sur le dos de Loki et le lui frotta doucement comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

Lentement, le dieu des malices se calma et reprit sa forme Asgardienne.

-Tu devrais te couvrir mon frère.  
remarqua Thor en avisant la nudité de l'autre.

Celui-ci rougit et fit apparaître des vêtements puis s'assit sur son lit.

-Thor...est-ce que...est-ce que tu me considère comme un monstre...?

Il avait _besoin_ de savoir. Le blond le regarda avec étonnement.

-grand dieux non ! Mon frère, mon ami, ne peut être considéré comme un monstre enfin !

-Mais...ce que tu as dit quand père...

-J'étais un enfant stupide.

-Tu l'es toujours.  
souffla Loki avec un sourire, puis avisant le bouille peinée de Thor.  
Je plaisante.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre mon frère.  
fit Thor.

Il se pencha vers lui, dégagea ses cheveux sur son front et y déposa un baiser, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

-Je dois y aller. À la prochaine, mon frère adoré !

Et il laissa Loki seul et pensif sur son lit.

 **ooOOoo**

Ça y'est. Ils étaient Mage et Guerrier à part entière. Ils avaient enfin leurs titres. Ils allaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. En plus, ils étaient adulte maintenant.

Ils durent, se coltiner pour Loki, participer pour Thor, à un banquet, puis le mage entraîna son frère dehors.

-Que dis-tu d'une virée dans les bas fonds ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas le marché cette saison mais il y a tout de même des choses sympas. Et on pourrait voir Cromak.  
ajouta Loki.

Les yeux de Thor brillèrent et il acquiesça.

-C'est parti.  
murmura Loki en prenant son bras.

 **ooOOoo**

Loki devait sortir. Il en avait _besoin_. maintenant. Il ne le montrait pas mail _fallait_ qu'il prenne l'air. Vite. S'échapper des murs du palais.

Thor et lui passèrent des vêtements plus passe-partout et des capes avant de descendre dans la ville basse par les jardins.

Loki se sentait mal. Vraiment très mal. Pourquoi avait-il proposé cette escapade ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était à présent se rouler en boule au chaud dans son lit comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à présent ? Il n'avait aucune perspective d'avenir, pas de projet, de rêve ou de promesse, rien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une ruelle et Loki mit un certain temps à se retrouver. Cela faisait bien huit ans qu'il n'était plus descendu à la ville ! Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Comment allait Cromak ?

La pensée de revoir son ami lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Mais ce sentiment de gouffre quand il pensait au futur, cette impression que jamais il n'aurait sa place nulle part, que personne ne l'aimerait jamais vraiment, c'était affreux. Partout où Loki était, il faisait tâche. Avec Thor et ses guerriers il faisait trop frêle, trop faible. Et avec les Mages, principalement composé de femmes, il jurait par sa noirceur d'âme et son attitude taciturne. Enfin en clair, il n'allait dans aucun groupe à Asgard, ne rentrait pas dans le moule. il n'était pas _normal_. Et à Asgard, remplir son rôle à la perfection était synonyme d'avenir.

Il aurait aimé faire comme Thor, être un fieffé optimiste, et se dire que tout irait mieux plus tard...

-Loki, par où est-ce à présent ?  
demanda la voix grave du blond.

-Par là.

Thor...

Quand il y songeait, Thor était la seule personne en qui Loki avait une réelle confiance, la seule personne à qui il portait un amour sincère. Avec sa mère en suivant. Et ne parlez pas d'Odin, il haïssait.

Thor était et est son appui, sa béquille, sa sécurité...

Sans Thor...

plus rien de comptait.

Loki bifurqua encore et se retrouva devant le pub aux couleurs criardes de son enfance. Il sourit et y entra. Si l'extérieur était à peu près pareil que dans ses souvenirs, l'intérieur était devenu bien plus moderne.

Il alla directement voir le patron, suivit de Thor qui ne pipait mot.

-Bonjour Elborn, content de te revoir.

-Oh mais, c'est Loki !  
s'exclama l'homme derrière le bar.

-Bravo, je constate que tu n'as pas encore perdu la vue.  
sourit le dieu.

-Comme tu as grandi...  
fit le patron, ignorant la remarque sarcastique.  
Tu es devenu un si beau jeune homme.

-Bien, parce qu'avant j'étais moche.  
se moqua Loki.

-Non, non...mais... Par les Nornes, petit prince, tu es vraiment devenu superbe !  
répéta Elborn.

-Elborn je suis désolé mais on dirait une mère et son enfant. Serais-tu ma mère, mon père ? Serais-tu capable d'enfanter ?

-Mais non !  
explosa l'homme de rire et Loki se joignit à lui.

Thor rit un peu aussi. Mais il observait le dieu des malices. Même s'il échangeait des banalités et plaisantait comme à l'accoutumée, le pli involontaire vers le haut de son sourcil gauche -à peine remarquable- démontrait au dieu blond que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Loki reprit la parole, conscient de l'étude détaillée dont il faisait l'objet sans pour autant y accorder importance.

-Et sinon Elborn, peux-tu me dire où vais-je trouver Cromak ?

À ces mots, le visage du patron se ferma et Thor eut l'impression que l'homme avait reçu un baquet d'eau gelée sur la tête. il semblait bien plus vieux d'un coup et Loki le regarda avec un affreux pressentiment.

-Écoute bonhomme, je suis désolé...  
commença Elborn en servant trois choppes de bière.  
Il...Il est... Oh je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.  
soupira-t-il alors que Thor avait presque fini la choppe quand il l'entamait à peine.

Loki avait le regard fixé sur un point invisible et n'avait pas touché au breuvage.

-Dis les choses simplement.  
fit-il, neutre.

-Cromak est mort, il y a trois ans.

Le dieu brun releva la tête, n'affichant aucune expression. Il nota mentalement que s'il perdait Cromak, ça lui ferait, ça lui faisait la même chose que perdre Thor. Cromak était un père de substitution pour lui.

-d'accord.  
acquiesça-t-il en serrant la choppe.  
A-t-il souffert ?

-Il s'est éteint sur son livre de runes. Il l'avait presque fini.  
souffla Elborn.

-Bien.  
Loki baissa les yeux sur sa bière, la but cul-sec et demanda :  
N'as-tu rien de plus fort ? J'aimerais beaucoup goûter ton cocktail si réputé le "Seven devils", à présent que j'ai l'âge.

Elborn le lui fit silencieusement et Thor n'osait dire un mot, se sentant un peu à l'écart. Il se dit que ce devait être cette sensation que Loki ressentait à la cour d'Asgard. Maintenant, le Mage accueillait le cocktail dans ses mains fines et blanches, sans montrer aucune émotion et Thor savait, connaissant le jeune dieu, que ce n'était qu'une carapace de plus qu'il lui faudrait franchir si un jour il...si un jour il voulait Loki. _Le vrai_.

Elborn semblait perturbé par la réaction de Loki et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il finit son verre et déclara d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit du pub :

-Je vais dans la deuxième pièce.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Arrête Elborn, je sais ce qui s'y trouve, je ne suis pas stupide.  
signala-t-il en s'y dirigeant.

-D'accord, mais dans ton état...  
fit le patron en se plaçant face à lui.

-Laisse-moi passer.  
insista Loki sous les yeux intrigués de Thor.

-Je refuse ! Dans ton état, c'est la pire idée du siècle !  
réitéra l'homme.

Le dieu des malices eut un ricanement amer.

-Et c'est pas la dernière.  
puis reprenant son sérieux :  
Allez, écarte-toi.

Je te l'interdit Loki !  
insista Elborn.

-Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoique ce soit ! Je suis un dieu, stupide créature !  
s'écria le brun en perdant patience et le bouscula sans ménagement.  
Et tu me dois obédience.  
siffla-t-il en passant à côté de lui et Thor.

-Loki...  
commença celui-ci.

-Rentre au palais, vas jouer avec tes petits camarades à la bagarre et laisse-moi.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!_

-Loki...

-Pars.

 _Non ! Tot ce que je veux c'est qu'il reste ! Reste !_

-Mais...

-DÉGAGE !  
hurla-t-il hors de lui.

 _Je suis exactement en train de provoquer ce que je crains le plus..._

Il y eut un silence dans le pub, les regards tous tournés vers Loki qui traversa la salle et passa la porte de la "Deuxième pièce". Thor lui jeta un regard mi-furieux mi-inquiet mais partit tout de même dans la nuit. Elborn tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était et les conversations reprirent.

À peine Loki était-il entré dans la pièce, que la fumée ambiante lui monta au cerveau et provoqua en lui une délicieuse sensation de bien être. Des hommes et des femmes, des hommes et des hommes, des femmes et des femmes, ensembles, nus ou pas, couchés sur des tapis de coussin, la plupart dans un état semi-somnolent la tête renversée, d'autres pas encore, occupés avec un partenaire, certains fument, d'autres sniffent une poudre orange, d'autres s'injectent dans un coin un produit bleu turquoise dans les veines... Il y a même quelques Héba.

Aussitôt qu'il commence à avancer, Loki est attiré par un bruit qui l'a fait sursauter : un cri. Il s'en approcha et vit deux femmes, l'une toute de cuir noir habillée, maintenue aux poignets par des lanières, se faisait fouetter le dos par une autre, vêtue de même. La femme attachée pleurait mais criait encore et Loki fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette scène, subjugué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça.

Plus tard, il en vit d'autres encore, de moins en moins dérangé par toutes ces étrangetés. Lui-même en était une. Mais pas au point de se faire fouetter à en pleurer et en redemander. Oui, il était un peu masochiste sur les bords, oui il avait des tendances suicidaires et dépressives, oui il avait une attitude auto-destructrice à certains moment, mais ça..non.

En parlant d'auto-destruction. Il avait envoyé Thor se faire voir alors que tout ce qu'il voulait -et il en avait un peu honte-, c'est que le blond le prenne dans ses bras, le berce, le console, lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes, l'embrasse sur le front après avoir écarté ses cheveux corbeau...

Il laissa échapper un gémissement et se laissa tomber à côté d'un homme qui se plantait une aiguille dans le creux du bras. Loki le regarda faire fasciné par le liquide turquoise que l'on voyait se dissoudre dans les veines bleutées.

Quelques instants plus tard et Loki ne sut pas comment, il se faisait chevaucher par un homme, les veines brillantes d'un bleu turquoise transcendant, étourdi et perdu dans les sensations, criant, gémissant, les veines douloureuses mais oh putain comme c'était bon !

Plus tard encore, il rentrait au palais en titubant, des seringues et des flacons du liquide bleu plein les poches, ses problèmes volatilisés.

* * *

 **Commentaires ?**

 **Siviplééé *yeux de toutou kawaii***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey a vous !**

 **Voici le chapitreuh 4!**

 **Qui l'attendait ? Oh pas tous à la fois...**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à ce chapitre un peu dur je dois l'admettre.**

* * *

Thor mit un certain temps avant de retrouver le chemin. Il cherchait tout en ruminant sa colère de s'être envoyé se faire mettre par Loki. Pour qui se prenait-il celui là d'abord ?

Puis quand il était dans les jardins, il se sentait pris de remords, inquiet. Elborn avait vraiment tenté de l'en empêcher, d'aller dans cette pièce. Mais Thor n'avait pas bougé, il était resté là à regarder et maintenant il s'en voulait.

Maintenant, il était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, plongé dans l'obscurité mais les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se sentait fatigué, voulait s'assoupir, mais ses pensées inquiètes entièrement tournées vers Loki l'en empêchaient.

Puis soudain des bruits de pas. Une respiration. Une quinte de toux. Thor cilla. Loki était rentré. Le son d'une poignée de porte. Porte qui se referme. Plus rien.

Thor voudrait aller voir le jeune Mage mais se dit qu'il est peut être encore fâché.

Aussi, il n'en fait rien et s'endort enfin.

 **ooOOoo**

Loki nu, à quatre pattes.

Loki gémissant, criant.

Ça fait tant de bien et tant de mal à la fois.

Thor se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, haletant.

-C'était quoi ce rêve...?  
murmura-t-il, déboussolé.

Il enleva la couverture et soupira à la vue de son entrejambe.

Et merde.

 **ooOOoo**

Loki se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de transpiration.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et calma sa respiration. Il avait rêvé de sa soirée d'hier.

Il avisa la bosse qui déformait son short et sortit du lit.

 **ooOOoo**

Loki prenait déjà son petit déjeuner dans le petit salon qui leur était réserve lorsque Thor apparut. Contrairement à Loki, il était déjà en tenue. Le brun était encore en pyjama-short, et mangeait d'un air absent.

-Bonjour Loki.  
lança Thor avant de se rappeler d'hier soir.

-Hm. 'jour.

Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait déjà oublié le rêve.

-As-tu bien dormi ?

-Hmouais.

Le dieu du Tonnerre s'attrapa quelques trucs et commença à manger. Son frère était encore plus dans le paté ce matin que d'habitude.

-Et tu...?

-Arrêtes.  
le coupa Loki.

-Quoi ?

-D'essayer de faire la conversation alors que c'est le matin et que je mange.  
grogna-t-il sans le regarder d'un ton bougon.  
Tu deviens lourd.

-Oh. D'accord.  
répondit Thor.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le dieu blond, n'y tenant plus, recommence à parler.

-je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est fait.

Thor resta interloqué.

-Tu viens de me poser une question.  
expliqua Loki, passablement ennuyé.  
Mais du coup tu peux en poser une deuxième parce que je suis gentil.  
ricana-t-il.

Le blond le regarda rire.

-Où étais-tu hier soir et qu'y faisais-tu ?

Le sourire de Loki s'effaça.

-Cela ne te regarde en aucune façon.  
déclara-t-il froidement en se levant.

Thor le regarda à nouveau partir. S'éloigner de lui. Comme tout le temps. Pourquoi Loki fuyait-il tout le temps ?

 **ooOOoo**

Les jours s'écoulaient, lentement, pareils. Loki passait dans la journée le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, seul, étudiant des grimoires plus vieux que l'arrière grand père d'Odin. De temps à autres, il était dans les jardins et s'entraînait à lancer des sorts complexes, seul. et très rarement, il se joignait à Thor et ses amis mais ça finissait toujours mal. Lui et Sif ne pouvaient pas se blairer, et c'était un euphémisme, alors ça virait toujours en dispute. Fandral prenait inévitablement le parti de Sif, Volstagg essayait de calmer le jeu, Thor ne savait pour qui être et Hogunn regardait la scène passivement depuis un fauteuil.

Au final, Loki partait drapé dans sa dignité sous les huées de Sif et Fandral, pour aller s'entraîner aux sorts dans les jardins.

Et presque tous les soirs, il sortait dans la ville basse. Il allait au pub Elborn et allait dans la "deuxième pièce" sous son regard triste. Mais Loki s'en foutait. C'était comme une drogue.

 _C'était_ de la drogue.

Mais bon, Loki ne faisait pas que ça. Il se promenait, observait, étudiait, apprenait. Il se demandait comment il avait pu passer autant de temps dans les bas-quartiers sans qu'il ne voie ça : il vivait dans une cage dorée. En bas, tout était bien plus dur. Lui, malgré sa discrimination au palais, avait à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait -sauf l'amour de 99% des gens du palais- alors qu'en bas, ils peinaient à manger. Beaucoup mourraient de faim ou de maladie. Et Loki n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

De ce fait, l'impuissance le faisait encore plus sombrer et au bout de six mois, il ne sortait plus de pub, y passait ses nuits et rentrait très tôt le matin au palais. Il baisait, se droguait, buvait, et Elborn avait laissé tomber l'éponge. Il avait vraiment tenté de le dissuader de continuer, sans succès. La mort de Cromak avait plongé Loki dans la spirale sans fin de la course au plaisir.

Tout oublier. Ressentir du plaisir par tous les moyens, envers et contre tout, que ça le détruise à petit feu ou pas. L'envie de l'extrême, de tester les limites, peu importe à quel point ça pouvait être destructeur.

Loki avait...c'était assez malsain à dire, mais il voulait toucher le fond avec la drogue et le sexe. Se sentir pathétique à souhait en espérant rebondir et que les problèmes de sa vie après lui paraîtraient minimes.

Simplement pour voir ce que ça faisait de se sentir comme une merde au fond du trou. Et après s'être sentit moins que rien, ça vie lui semblerait mieux non ?

 _C'est très romantique comme vision des choses..._ lui fit une voix sarcastique. _Et c'est pas dit non plus que tu remontes. T'es accro, et bien la !_

Et le fait de se piquer... De toutes les drogues qu'il avait testé, c'était de loin celle qu'il préférait. voir une personne s'enfoncer une seringue dans le bras avait... Une certaine beauté. C'était vraiment, vraiment malsain.

Cette sensation de sentir l'aiguille picoter son bras, s'enfoncer en lui et sentir et voir le liquide d'un magnifique bleu turquoise comme les yeux de Thor couler dans ses veines l'amenait au bord de l'extase.

Thor coulait, enfin ses yeux, dans ses veines. Et Loki se sentait plus proche de lui quand il voyait ses veines se teinter du bleu surnaturel.

Ensuite, le sexe l'aidait à faire se répandre la drogue encore plus vite. et prendre du plaisir dans cette course effrénée dans laquelle il s'était lancé.

Il se fatiguait de plus en plus et il sentait ses veines palpiter à longueur de journée. Pourtant, il maintenait l'illusion que son corps allait bien devant le monde grace à la magie et continuait de se mentir à lui même, se disant que bientôt il remonterait, sans savoir quand ni comment.

 **ooOOoo**

"Il est en train de se détruire." songea Thor en voyant le dieu brun rager dans le jardin vaste du palais.

Le dieu des malices venait de rater un sort pour la énième fois. Le fait était qu'il utilisait trop de magie pour maintenir son apparence et qu'il n'en avait plus assez pour exécuter des sorts.

En extérieur, l semblait juste avoir un mois de sommeil en retard, et c'était en vérité bien pire. Il continuait de sembler normal alors qu'il était constamment dans un léger brouillard dû à la drogue qu'il s'enfilait dans les veines matins et soirs -nuits comprises-.

Et Thor, s'il n'avait pas tous les éléments ainsi que les tenants et les aboutissants de tout ça, se doutait que Loki allait mal. Un point remarquable : il ne prenait plus la peine de répondre à Sif et Fandral, ce qui était révélateur. Il ne parlait presque plus à Thor, à personne en fait, et ratait ses sorts.

L'autre jour, il avait expliqué au blond, avec toute la patience qu'il possédait actuellement, qu'il cherchait à lancer une boule de feu sur la pierre devant lui. Sauf que le dieu brun avait bel et bien envoyé une boule de feu, mais tellement énorme que l'aile gauche du palais avait explosé Loki avait du tout reconstruire et n'avait plus eut de magie pendant deux jours, ayant tout épuisé.

Mais ces derniers temps, Loki sortait de moins en moins. Il n'allait même plus en ville le soir, Thor l'avait remarqué. Il n'avait sans doute plus assez de force pour.

Le blond ne savait pas ce que le dieu des malices faisait la nuit mais avait la certitude que ce n'était pas très saint.

Ce n'est qu'un soir qu'il comprit de quoi il retournait.

 **ooOOoo**

Loki rentrait, épuisé, son corps contenant plus de drogue que de sang. Il faisait noir et il se sentait avoir mal partout. Il s'était fait prendre par une dizaine d'homes ce soir là, pour rattraper les deux nuits d'absence au pub. et ils n'avaient pas tous été très doux. Il se massa la nuque. L'un d'eux lui avait attrapé les cheveux pour les tirer en arrière alors qu'il se faisait pénétrer à quatre pattes pour l'embrasser. Puis il l'avait maintenu comme ça jusqu'à la jouissance. Et Loki n'avait pas assez de force pour se soigner.

C'est complètement défoncé qu'il s'écroula contre la porte de sa chambre haletant dans le couloir. il gémit à cause d'un mal de tête indescriptible. il avait besoin de la drogue. Tout de suite.

Loki se releva avec peine et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'affala dans un fauteuil et sortit une seringue dans laquelle il versa trois flacons. Une voix lui signifia que c'était trop mais il la chassa en secouant la tête et planta l'aiguille dans son bras en étouffant un cri. Il admira le liquide turquoise brillant se distiller dans son organisme puis d'un coup, il ne sut plus ce qu'il faisait.

 **ooOOoo**

Thor fut réveillé par un hurlement continu. Il sauta hors de son lit, en cherchant la source. Cette voix lui était familière.

Loki.

Il se précipita dans la chambre du dieu brun, se cognant contre la porte.

Thor le trouva dans la chambre, saccagée, les objets et mobiliers renversés. Loki était dans le coin, recroquevillé sur lui même, la tête entre les mains en laissant échapper un cri. Il avait les yeux exorbités, fixés sur un point invisible et se balançait d'avant en arrière en se mettant à présent à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles.

Thor se sentit nauséeux à la vue du dieu des malices qui n'avait plus rien d'un dieu. Le blond fut frappé par le visage, mince, pâle, les traits affreusement tirés et des cernes jusqu'aux joues. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus de mal, ce fut les veines qui brillaient d'un bleu turquoise dans la pénombre.

Thor s'approcha lentement de son frère et tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Loki eut un mouvement de recul et se mit à psalmodier d'une voix anxieuse. Le blond lui prit délicatement les épaules pour le placer face à lui et le forcer à le regarder. il lui prit les poignets et les écarta lentement de sa tête.

Loki se laissa faire, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Thor. Il semblait en proie à une crise de panique et tremblait comme une feuille, transpirant.

-Loki.  
fit Thor d'une voix douce mais ferme.  
Loki c''est moi. Regarde moi. Tout va bien. C'est moi, vois.

Loki, cligna des yeux, toujours tremblant mais à présent silencieux. Il forma quelque chose sur ses lèvres, géglutit, et recommenç.

-Qui...?  
murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Thor. Loki tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
demanda le blond anxieux.  
Je suis Thor.

Le brun le regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête et afficher un sourire doux avant de répéter :

-Thor...

Il éclata d'un rire qui se transforma inexplicablement en hurlement de terreur. Thor tomba en arrière médusé alors que Loki se levait et déchirait à présent méthodiquement les draps de son lit avant de s'asseoir dessus et de se retrouver dans la même position qu'il était dans le coin avant.

-Mais Loki... Qu'est-ce que tu...?

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase. la paume de sa main avait été coupée par un éclat de verre. Thor regarda par terre et il sentit son sang se barrer. Des débris de deux seringues, encore teintée d'un liquide bleu. Il en avait déjà vu, il savait ce que c'était. De la drogue.

Loki se droguait. Et pas qu'un peu, au vu de la probable overdose qu'il vivait.  
Le blond se sentit mal. Il aurait du le voir avant.  
Il se leva pour aller encercler Loki de ses grands bras.

-Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que ça passe, c'est tout ce que je puis faire.

Loki ne réagit pas, toujours en boule sur le lit, mais ne le repoussa pas lorsque Thor l'allongea à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy nouveau chapitre, ça peut être légèrement violent au début, vous êtes prévenues : )**

 **Enjoie !**

* * *

 _ **POV Loki** _ (au début de la scène)

Il est en face de moi. Il a l'air d'un mort-vivant. Il me regarde et sourit, découvrant sa bouche emplie de vers. Pourquoi ? je demande. C'est de ta faute. il me dit. Tu aurais du venir me voir. il ajoute. Mais...Cromak je pouvais pas... J'avais les études et tout... j'explique. C'est pas une raison ! il crie en s'énervant.

Il me balance son livre à la figure et me regarde avec dédain.

C'est toi qui m'as tué. il dit.

Je le regarde, je me fais tout petit. Ça fait mal. Et il resta en face de moi, comme s'il voulait que je contemple son cadavre. Je lui demande en gémissant d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça et il me demande si je ne veux plus de lui, si je veux qu'il parte. Je lui répond que non mais qu'il me fait peur.

Alors il prend sa forme Jotun. C'est pour ça que Cromak et moi ça collait : on est tous les deux des géants des glaces de naissance. Et comme ça ? il me fait.

C'est pire et j'ai envie de vomir. Du sang noir coule ou fait des croûtes, des asticots sortent de sa bouche, son nez, son oreille et un œil et les mouches lui tournent autour. On voit l'os de sa jambe.

Je ferme les yeux. Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plait, faites que ça s'arrête. Soudain, je suis avec lui sur Jotunheim. Il y a des cadavres comme lui à perte de vue. Je crie de terreur et lui rigole en disant que c'est l'oeuvre de "mon" peuple, les Asgardiens. Ils ont tué par milliers les Jotuns et tu fais ami-ami avec eux. il me dit. Tu tes pris pour l'un des leurs ? il demande.

 _Oui. Il fut un temps j'y ai cru._

Tu as oublié d'où tu venais Loki ? il crache. Pour qui tu es, hein ? Jotuns ou Asgardiens ? il continue.

Moi je me suis recroquevillé par terre et je lui gémis qu je ne sais pas, que je suis probablement chez aucun des deux, et lui il rigole et me crie dessus ensuite que je n'ai qu'à mourir. Il attrape mon cou de ses mains glacées qui le gèlent serre fort.

Je hurle à m'en briser la voix et toujours hurlant je me retrouve à nouveau seul dans ma chambre en position fœtale dans un coin.

Je crie, je crie et je crie encore. Mon corps me fait mal, ma tête me fait mal, mon esprit me fait mal. Je ne suis qu'une boule de douleur.

Soudain je sens une présence et j'ai un mouvement de recul. C'est seulement à cet instant que je vois que ma chambre est saccagée. Je me mets à psalmodier.

J'ai peur. C'est encore Cromak ?

L'inconnu enlève mes mains de ma tête avec douceur et se met à parler d'une voix apaisante.

Puis je comprends.

C'est Thor.

Je me rappelle que ses yeux coulent dans mes veines, que donc il sait comment et pourquoi je suis comme ça maintenant et qu'il ne doit pas approuver.

Je me mets à rire et sous mes yeux il devient un cadavre. Je hurle de terreur et mets un maximum de distance entre nous. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais, j'agis comme dans une sorte de brouillard noir.

Cependant, il semble disparaître petit à petit.

Thor, qui est redevenu normal, m'entour de ses bras puissants. J'ai envie de m'y blottir, mais mon corps ne répond pas. Il me dit qu'il va rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que ça passe, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse le front, et ailleurs, j'aimerais lui dire, mais mon corps ne répond pas.

Je ne réagit pas non plus quand il m'allonge sur mon lit à ses côtés.

Il a su exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. D'affection. Il me murmure de douces paroles, me dit de dormir, qu'il ne me laissera pas...

Qu'il m'aime. Et qu'il refuse de me voir mal et me faire du mal comme je l'ai fait. Que je dois arrêter la drogue. Parce qu'il m'aime trop pour me perdre.

Je veux lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aime ! Je l'aime à en crever ! Mais je n'ai pas la force. Je suis vidé. Je reprends mes esprits en même temps que je sombre dans l'inconscience, comprends seulement que j'ai fait une overdose, murmure :

-Je t'aime Thor...

Et puis plus rien. Noir. Chaleur. Thor.

Je n'ai plus mal ou presque. Je suis dans les bras de Thor.

Je suis bien.

 ** _Fin POV Loki._**

 **ooOOoo**

Loki papillonna des yeux, la lumière du matin entrant dans la chambre dévastée par la baie vitrée. Il voulu se redresser mais il sentit un poids l'en empêcher. Un doux ronflement de respiration attira son attention et il tourna la tête.

Thor était allongé avec lui, un bras sur sa poitrine et prenant plus des 3/4 du lit. Loki n'avait qu'un petit bout de matelas.

Il soupira et se leva, un mal de tête affreux le prenant immédiatement. Il étouffa un gémissement puis vit les meubles en bordel.

-Super  
marmonna-t-il.

Loki essaya de tendre les mains pour réparer tout ça à la magie, mais rien ne sortit. Il sentait la magie fourmiller dans son corps mais si faiblement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle menaçait de lui "claquer entre les doigts".

Le dieu retenta en se concentrant tellement que son mal de crâne amplifia et qu'une goutte de sueur apparut sur ses tempes. Enfin, il relâcha la pression et resta au milieu de la chambre en désordre, les épaules voûtées et les poings serrés.

Loki laissa le temps s'écouler un peu, reprenant sa respiration et réitéra son essai plusieurs fois, sans succès. Haletant et suant, il murmura :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas...?

Il était occupé à penser à ce problème et ne sentit qu'au dernier moment Thor qui se colla dans son dos en grognant dans son oreille en posant ses mains puissantes sur ses épaules.

-Bonjour Loki. Je crois qu'il n'est pas sage d'user de la magie dans l'état de faiblesse où tu te trouves.

Le dieu des malices frémit au souffle du plus grand dans son cou et s'écarta en chancelant. Thor le rattrapa et le porta jusqu'au lit sous les protestations plus ou moins virulentes de Loki pour l'y allonger.

-Tu restes ici c'est un ordre.  
fit Thor.

-Et depuis quand je t'obéis exactement ?  
répliqua le brun d'un air de défi.

-Depuis que tu es trop faible pour réellement t'opposer à moi. Loki.

Le dieu des malices accusa la répartie plutôt inhabituellement cinglante de Thor qui partit de la pièce.

-Je vais te ramener un petit déjeuner.  
déclara-t-il.

Loki fronça les sourcils et commença à se lever lorsque Thor passa la tête par la porte d'un air suspicieux et tendit un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Tu. ne. bouges. pas. Je reviens.

Loki soupira et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en attendant le retour du blond. Il voulait aller à la bibliothèque mais avec sa migraine... Il fallait qu'il résolve le momentané, il l'espérait, problème de sa magie.

Thor revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau alors que Loki s'était mis à plat ventre sur le lit les bras écartés terrassé par la douleur de son crâne.

-Lllooookiiiii~  
chantonna le blond d'une voix de fausset.  
Le petit déjeuneeeer~

L'intéressé grogna plus qu'il ne vit et se redressa péniblement. Il calla ses coussins, s'installa et tendit les bras. Mais Thor ne bougea pas.

-Quel est le mot magique, Loki ?  
s'amusa le blond.

-Sérieusement ?  
demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Non. C'est autre chose. Essaye encore.  
rigola Thor en mettant le plateau hors de portée des mains pâles.

Loki se pinça l'arrête du nez : hors de question qu'il fasse plaisir à ce crétin des alpes. Pas moyen.

Ne lui restait donc que l'arme secrète.

Les sourcils et les commissures de ses lèvres tombèrent, ses yeux brillèrent et il fit d'un ton implorant :

-Thoooor...

Ledit Thor ouvrit de grands yeux. Et pour cause : il n'avait pas vu cette tête là depuis bien dix années ! Loki en profita pour lui subtiliser le plateau et attaqua vite son petit déjeuner tandis que le dieu blond allait sur le balcon marmonner des choses comme quoi "les petites moues comme ça devraient être interdites".

Le dieu des malices avait trouvé un médicament et remercia silencieusement Thor lorsque son mal commença à se dissiper. Enfin, il déposa le plateau sur la commode, mais l'air absent. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important était arrivé hier soir mais...

 _J'ai dit à Thor que je l'aimais._

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, le dieu de la foudre re-rentra dans la pièce l'air indécis. Loki le regarda s'asseoir sur le lit face à lui, perplexe.

-Je... J'aimerais savoir une chose Loki.  
commença Thor.

-J'ai le choix ?  
tenta le brun qui sentait le truc venir gros comme un bigelsnipe.

Pour toute réponse il fut tiré puis renversé sur le lit, Thor à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le sondant de son regard.

-Manifestement, non.  
souffla donc Loki à nouveau.

-Tu me répondras sincèrement ?  
demanda le blond.

Le dieu des malices ne cherchait pas à se dégager, au constat de Thor. Mais il était à peine perceptible qu'il avait...peur...?

En effet, il avait peur. Il savait qu'il allait être confronté à ses sentiments plus tôt que prévu. Okay en ait il n'avait encore rien prévu. Pourtant, il répondit d'un ton cynique :

-Eh bien on va dire...dans la mesure du possible ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
fit Thor de but en blanc.

Loki écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Tout compte fait il n'était ps si bien ainsi sous le blond. Il tenta de se dégager, en vain.

-Réponds moi.

Loki ferma les yeux afin de refréner la vague de panique en train de monter en lui. Il n'était pas prêt !

-Loki...  
insista Thor.

Alors le dieu des malices se dit que, même si parler était plus son fort que passer à l'acte, la seconde option n'était pas si mauvaise et il fit donc quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable : il embrassa Thor.

Légèrement, comme un effleurement, un baiser papillon.

Puis Thor le lui rendit, lentement. Loki retint un soupir. Sauvé, pour l'instant. Il s'écarta et regarda le blond, ses yeux le questionnant du regard. Ce dernier se pencha, écarta des mèches du front du brun et y déposa un baiser. Il descendit sa bouche et embrassa ses paupières, puis son nez, ses joues puis sa bouche.

Le tout dans un grand silence, Thor chérissait Loki. Comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant.

Il descendit dans son cou pour y déposer une myriade de baiser sous lesquels le dieu brun frémit. Le blond commença à défaire le haut col vert et noir et le lui enleva. Il contempla le torse pâle de Loki qui le regardait faire sans bouger. Thor traça une lignée de baisers dessus en s'arrêtant sous le nombril pour revenir sucer un téton du brun qui étouffa un gémissement.

Loki leva les bras et commença à enlever la tunique de Thor mais fut arrêté par le blond qui le fit lui-même. Le dieu des malices admira le torse imberbe et halé.

En vérité, il était partagé. Il avait posé ses mains dans le dos du dieu et sentait les muscles rouler, lorsqu'il se moulait, de manière plus qu'excitante. Il désirait Thor, c'était clair. Mais il hésitait : le dieu de la foudre était comme un frère pour lui, ils avaient été élevés comme ça enfin !

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque le blond mordilla son sein durci et gémit. Puis le visage de Thor apparu au dessus de Loki, ses yeux turquoises assombris de désir. Il déglutit, attendant la suite. Oh et merde hein.

Le dieu blond lui enleva lentement son pantalon, il était déjà pieds nus, et fit exprès de frôler la bosse de son caleçon. Loki frissonna et Thor remonta lui faire des bisous dans le cou qui le chatouillèrent. Il rigola mais s'arrêta bien vite.

* * *

 **Oui, je suis sadique, oui vous pouvez me lancer des tomates, mais pour ma défense, si je ne coupais pas la, ça serait trop long...**

 **Oui c'est impardonnable, je m'excuse.**

 **À la prochaine ! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey !**

 **Me voici avec le chapitre 6, attention lemon en perspective ; )**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Le dieu blond lui enleva lentement son pantalon, il était déjà pieds nus, et fit exprès de frôler la bosse de son caleçon. Loki frissonna et Thor remonta lui faire des bisous dans le cou qui le chatouillèrent. Il rigola mais s'arrêta bien vite._

Thor se trouvait nu face à lui et il s'assit sur le lit. Le dieu blond était juste...magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Loki se mit à genoux pour venir caresser la joue et le torse hâlé.

-Thor, tu es...superbe.

Et le brun l'embrassa. Thor lui agrippa les fesses pour appuyer son baiser et il gémit en se collant sensuellement au blond. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, le dieu de la foudre le pétrissant de ses grandes mains.

Dieu comme Loki aimait cette sensation.

Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Thor, interrompant le baiser, et l'envoya rouler sur le lit. (Ben oui il est fort. C'est un dieu quoi. U_U) Loki se remit à l'embrasser en ondulant langoureusement au-dessus du blond qui avait manifestement un faible pour ses fesses qu'il avait de nouveau attrapées.

Le brun descendit le long du ventre divin et attarda son souffle sur la verge tendue de Thor. Il leva les yeux pour voir sa réaction et ne fut pas déçu : le blond le regardait dans l'expectative. Loki sourit et déclara malicieusement.

-Tu vas connaître une des raisons de mon surnom "langue d'argent".

Thor déglutit et haleta violemment lorsqu'il fut pris en bouche sans aucun avertissement et la bouche espiègle commença à le sucer rapidement.

-Oh ! Loki !

Il le sentit sourire sur son sexe et ralentir jusqu'à arriver au point mort. Thor ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Loki s'était arrêté et ne bougeait pas. Le blond voulu se redresser en parlant :

-Loki tu...?

Mais il fut interrompu alors que la langue d'argent se remit à le sucer avec force.

-Aaah ouiii !

Loki le lâcha pour aller taquiner ses bourses puis les masser avec ses doigts tendus qu'il passait et repassait sa langue sur le gland suintant. Puis il avala le sexe en entier avec les boules, entourant la verge de son membre humide et chaud.

Thor, qui inspirait fortement en passant ses mains dans les cheveux corbeau, cria presque d'une protestation essoufflée lorsque Loki laissa son sexe dur. Il remonta l'embrasser et lui demanda :

-Tu sais maintenant le pourquoi du comment de ce surnom ?

-O-oui.  
fit-il haletant, le membre douloureusement vibrant.

-J'aurais pu te faire jouir...  
dit le dieu d'un ton faussement ennuyé.  
Mais bon, ça n'aurait pas été drôle.  
ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

-Mais...ça n'est pas terminé ?  
demanda Thor en sentant le sexe de Loki appuyer sur son ventre, tendu lui aussi à l'extrême.

Le brun le regarda étonné.

-Nous n'avons même pas jouit et tu penses que c'est fini...?  
fit-il d'un ton vraiment interloqué.

-Non mais...

-Thor, est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu as une relation sexuelle avec un homme -parce que c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, je te signale- ?

-Euh...oui.  
murmura Thor.  
Jamais qu'avec des femmes, jusqu'à présent.

-D'accord...  
soupira Loki.

-Et toi ?  
fit le blond.

-Quoi moi ?  
répliqua le dieu des malices, maintenant assis à califourchon et la verge de l'autre proche de ses fesses.

-Est-ce...est-ce la première fois que tu...

Loki ricana.

-Pas du tout ! Hommes, femmes et même Héba. J'ai déjà testé.  
fit-il en se reculant pour frôler le sexe tendu.

Thor plissa très légèrement les yeux et Loki comprit qu'il se retenait de dire autre chose mais décida d'oublier ça.

-Bon on y retourne ?  
demanda-t-il d'un ton badin en donnant un coup de rein en arrière avec un sourire espiègle qui fit glapir le blond.

-Par les Nornes... Ce flegme te tuera, Loki...

-Je suis immortel.

-Tu sais bien que non mais qu'on...

-Ta gueule.  
le coupa Loki en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Parler de leur mortalité était, à son peu modeste avis, un tue-l'amour !

Il commença à se préparer en mettant un doigt en lui sous les yeux de Thor.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois ton premier homme...  
murmura-t-il en lui caressant le torse.  
Ou pas. Selon les points de vue.  
ajouta-t-il.

-Non je suis content que ça soit toi...toi et pas un autre.  
répondit le blond.

Loki sourit et l'embrassa en se mettant un deuxième doigt.

-est-ce que...c'est douloureux ?

-Tu sauras quand t'y passeras...  
ricana le brun.

Thor fit la moue mais mit sa main sur la nuque du dieu des malices pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci s'enfonça un troisième doigt et gémit.

-Ça va ?  
questionna le blond en posant ses mains dans le dos pâle.

Loki hocha lentement la tête en se mordant la lèvre, les yeux fermés et l'air concentré. Thor décida qu'il était temps de faire autre chose que des bisous et entreprit de masturber le brun qui gémit à ce contact.

Il restèrent ainsi comme ça jusqu'à ce que Loki retire ses doigts. Il recula un peu et prit dans sa main le sexe de Thor qui suintait déjà. Le dieu brun ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres à sa vue et le plaça devant son entrée.

Loki s'empala lentement en gémissant fortement tandis que le souffle du blond devenait saccadé. Il attendit ensuite un instant afin de s'habituer et souffla plusieurs fois pour chasser la douleur. Thor était plutôt bien doté et lui un peu serré mais la douleur partit lentement alors que Loki commençait des vas et viens, sortant le sexe pour le rentrer avec plus de force et atteindre sa prostate.

-Hm... Gh !

-Oh Loki !

Le brun n'avait jamais trouvé le sexe aussi bon. Peut être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quelqu'un qu'il...aimait.

Thor fit un mouvement de hanches et Loki cria et appuya les mains sur son torse.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Laisse moi contrôler !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

Hos de question que le blond, qui savait déceler tant de choses en Loki, sache que cela l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Le dieu du tonnerre plissa à nouveau les yeux et le brun sut qu'il allait attendre un peu avant de lui désobéir.

Loki se pencha en avant tout en allant et venant lentement pour embrasser Thor. Celui ci plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa mâchoire pour l'approfondir. Le dieu des malices gémissait de temps à autres de manière sensuelle et ça rendait le blond plus dur encore.

Aussi, après un instant, il donna un coup de rein fourbe.

-THOoooor...  
fit le brun dans un cri de protestation qui se mua en gémissement.

-En fait...  
murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Tu adores ça, n'est-ce pas Loki ?

Loki hocha faiblement la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu peux le dire, tu sais.  
rit le blond en bougeant à nouveau ses hanches.

Voyant l'absence de réponse, il recommença une fois, deux fois... À la troisième, Loki se cambra en glapissant puis s'écria :

-Oui oui putain oui j'adore ça mais laisse moi contrôler quand même !

-Mais pourquoi tu veux contrôler...?

-Parce que...  
commença Loki en rougissant.  
Parce que quand je sens que je n'ai plus le contrôle pour ce genre de choses, je deviens plus...réceptif et expressif.

-Et c'est mal ?

-Eh bien...

-Roh ça n'est pas vraiment important là...  
le coupa Thor.

En effet, malgré le fait qu'ils discutaient, ils étaient tous deux proches de la jouissance. Loki poussa encore pour s'empaler le plus profondément possible puis ils se libérèrent, lui dans un gémissement et Thor en criant son nom.

Il roula ensuite sur le côté, haletant, et ramena ses bras sur son ventre en fermant les yeux. Le dieu brun entendit l'autre se nettoyer et revenir se coucher contre lui. Loki sentit que Thor soulevait ses cheveux pour embrasser son front et il murmura :

-Loki...c'était...merci.

Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder le blond à ses côtés, le referma et soupira un "de rien" fatigué.Le dieu du Tonnerre se calla la tête dans les coussins et passa une main possessive sur le ventre de Loki qui sourit.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant qu'il ne décrète qu'une douche serait de rigueur. Le dieu des malices s'enferma dans sa "modeste" salle de bain, persuadé que Thor rangerait sa chambre saccagée à sa place -ce qui ne manqua pas-.

Lorsque Loki sortit propre, habillé, mais encore fatigué, il grimaça. Le dieu blond se tenait assis dans un fauteuil en train de tenter d'examiner les seringues et le brun jura intérieurement : il avait oublié de les cacher. En fait, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion à cause de son...overdose -il rechignait à user de ce mot, se sentant honteux que ça lui soit arrivé à lui-.

-Je suppose que je n'y couperais pas ?  
présuma Loki alors que Thor levait la tête.

-En effet.

-Que puis-je pour ma défense...?

-Je t'écoute.  
fit le blond d'un ton froid très inhabituel.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
tenta le brun.

-J'ai deviné.

-Booon...et que veux-tu que je te dise exactement ?  
soupira le dieu des malices qui commençait à se sentir mal.

-Depuis combien de temps tu en consommes, où tu as trouvé ça et pourquoi bordel ?! Loki, merde ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à ça ?!

Loki sursauta presque : Thor n'utilisait des gros mots que lorsqu'il était véritablement en colère. Pourtant il n'avait pas hurlé comme à son habitude. Il avait à peine élevé la voix, ce qui, au yeux du dieu des malices, n'était pas bon et il recula d'un pas.

Thor s'était levé et parlait en s'approchant.

-Tu ne fais que t'auto-détruire ! C'est suicidaire ! Et...

-Laisse moi répondre !  
coupa Loki.

Le blond s'arrêta, l'air inquiet et le dieu brun regrettait les récentes minutes où ils avaient étaient si unis.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait mais c'est depuis que j'ai appris la mort de Cromak...

-L'homme que tu considérais presque comme ton père...?

-Oui...  
répondit le brun douloureusement.  
Sa mort...a laissé un vide et...j'ai tenté de le combler...

-Avec la drogue ? Bravo, très fin.  
fit Thor amèrement.

Loki savait déjà que ça n'était pas très intelligent et indigne de son niveau mais ça avait été un refuge pour lui. Et puis...ce liquide turquoise, dans cette seringue, avait représenté les yeux de Thor, qu'il ne pouvait avoir... Mais maintenant...

-Je suis là maintenant. Alors arrête de consommer ce poison, Loki.

Il cligna des yeux. Arrêter la drogue ? Le principe d'une drogue c'est qu'en théorie, on ne peut arrêter !

-Je... Je ne peux pas Thor... Pas comme ça...

-Tu le feras. Parce que je serais avec toi.

-Même...c'est...physique. C'est devenu un besoin physiologique. Même si ça met dans un état lamentable et je me demande comment je me tiens face à toi, mon corps en redemande Thor, je le sens en moi, je sens l'envie revenir tu sais. J'en ai pris hier soir et il est presque midi...

-Eh bien tu ne t'en reprendras pas.  
déclara Thor fermement en s'écartant.

-Thor je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien j...

Mais à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sif.

-Je vous interrompt peut être ?  
sourit-elle puis se tournant vers le blond.  
Thor ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Euh eh bien en fait Loki faisait un cauchemar alors je suis venu pour le consoler et j'ai dormi avec lui et...

-D'accords ! Merci.  
le coupa Sif.

Mentalement, Loki se frappa le front de la paume d'une main. Mais quel crétin des alpes ! Pour couronner le tout, il n'avait en plus pas manqué la lueur lubrique dans les yeux de la guerrière qui s'appuya contre l'entée.

-Alors, Mage ? On fait des cauchemars ?

-Sif !  
s'exclama Thor pour défendre son amant.

-Quoi ? Je cherche à vérifier, j'ai l'impression que tu mens !  
répliqua la jeune femme.  
Pourquoi tu ne dis rien Loki ?

-'rien à t'dire...  
bourgeonna celui-ci en faisant semblant de ranger des objets sur une commode.

-Woah.  
souffla Sif.  
Alors même avec Loki, ça rend si peu loquace une nuit avec Thor ?

À ces mots, Loki sursauta et rattrapa de justesse une boule tandis que le blond qui rougissait à vue d'œil s'épanchait en explications et dénis. La guerrière le stoppa d'une main et pris un air sérieux.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous avez fait cette nuit -dormir ou...autre-. Enfin... Ouais, non rien.

-Je n'ai rien fait Sif !  
glapit Thor.  
Ne dit pas que j'ai dormi avec Loki je t'en pries !

Elle resta silencieuse et regarda Loki qui pourrait à ce moment prétendre ne pas exister.

-Pourquoi vous n'assumez pas au juste ?  
demanda la jeune femme.

Le dieu des malices posa le livre qu'il consultait lentement, sans pour autant se tourner. Le dieu du Tonnerre regarda Sif d'un œil intrigué.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avouez pas tout simplement que vous aimez les garçons ?

-Personnellement...  
commença Loki.

-Moi j'ai...  
fit Thor.

-Ah ouais en plus vous êtes bi.  
comprit Sif en haussant les sourcils.

-Quoi donc ?  
demanda le blond.

-Ça veut dire que tu aimes les hommes comme les femmes.  
explique le dieu brun comme s'il parlait à un quelconque demeuré.

-Toi tu connais ce mot.  
fit Sif.  
Tu en avais déjà conscience alors.

-Plus ou moins...  
répondit évasivement Loki.

-Ben voilà c'est pas si dur !  
déclara la guerrière.

-De quoi...?  
questionna le brun, douteux.

-Vous venez de dire que vous êtes bi. C'est le premier pas vers l'assumation !

Thor et Loki se regardèrent en se demandant ce qui arrivait à Sif.

-Non parce que je suis venue plus tôt ce matin...

Aïe.

-Et ça avait l'air d'être chaud là dedans.

Thor se serait mit à gémir de honte s'il n'avait était Thor et Loki aurait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles s'il était Loki. Et il était Loki. Et rougit donc jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il rougit, le petit Loki.  
ricana Sif.  
Bon. À la base, c'était pas pour vous mettre à mal que je venais, même si j'avoue que c'est d'un fun (regard noir de Loki). Je venais pour vous convier à un banquet ce midi.

-pourquoi ? Tu vas partir loin t'entraîner toute ta vie ?  
demanda Loki avec espoir.

-Haha nan, langue d'argent. (Thor déglutit) En fait, ce sera pour fêter...oh et non. Vous saurez comme tout le monde. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous sachiez avant les autres, surtout quand l'un veut que je me casse.  
ajouta-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens à Loki.

-Nous y seront, Sif.  
déclara Thor.

-Parfait.  
sourit-elle avant de partir.

 **ooOOOoo**

Le sujet de la drogue avait été momentanément écarté. Loki était momentanément en sûreté. Enfin non en fait. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de sa dose là. Pour preuve : il se sentait plus irritable d'ordinaire, le tout accompagné de légères sueurs froides dues au manque.

Thor et Loki s'étaient séparés après l'intervention de Sif pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Loki, dans ses temps d'errance, avait appris d'un garde que le couple royal, Odin et Frigga, étaient en délégation sur un autre royaume. Et le dieu des malices était sûr que Sif avait fait exprès de choisir ce jour pour le banquet. Pas ou peu de vieux, que les jeunes d'Asgard.

Loki le sentait venir d'aussi loin qu'on sentait puer un Bilges_nipe.

Ça allait être un peu le bordel.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était le cadet de ses soucis car il y avait plus grave. Son manque se ressentait par des tremblements imperceptibles en bouts de membres, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

-Je sais que Thor est contre mais je ne peux pas m'en passer...  
murmura-t-il pour lui même en descendant dans les jardins.

 **ooOOOoo**

Loki et Thor s'étaient séparés après l'intervention de Sif pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Thor était donc partis s'entraîner un peu avec Volstagg et Hogunn, Fandral étant introuvable et Sif devait faire les préparatifs du banquet. Du coup, au bout d'un moment, les trois guerriers s'ennuyèrent et décidèrent d'aller boire un peu pour attendre le banquet.

Thor n'avait pas revu Loki et il se sentait...un peu mal, comme s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il n'en fit rein. Certes, il s'inquiétait que son amant retournes se droguer mais il lui faisait confiance. Du moins il l'essayer. Il avait beau ne presque jamais avoir constater les "méfaits de le drogue" en direct, il savait qu'on ne s'en défaisait pas facilement.

Alors pour corriger, disons que Thor _espérait_ que Loki n'y touche plus.

* * *

 **Vos impressions ?**

 **Des reviews ?**

 **Sivoupléééé bb malaaade xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello voici la susu la suisuite !**

 **Mais le monde s'en fiche ! Mais je la poste quand même ! : D**

 **Bref en espérant que vous aimerez, je suis assez fière de certains dialogues**

 **Hm Hm *se lisse la moustache***

* * *

Une silhouette se glissa dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Elle escalada la paroi d'un autre d'une habilité hors du commun et se planta sur le toit. Elle s'assit et sortit une fiole et une seringue de sa poche.

Le vent fit tomber sa capuche, révélant ses cheveux bruns et longs, son visage fin à la peau pâle et ses yeux verts. Loki.

Il voulait admirer le coucher d'un des soleils d'Asgard, celui de 11h, tout en prenant sa dose. Ce qu'il fit.

Une fois sorti de la torpeur caractéristique de l'injection, Loki réfléchit à son acte qui n'était pas anodin. Et il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

 ** _Flashback_**

-Loki !  
fit Elborn, le patron du pub  
Pour la énième fois, je te le demande encore : arrête ça !

Loki s'arrêta devant l'homme cette fois surpris puis le regarda.

-Oui. je vais arrêter Elborn. Je promet.

Et sous les yeux médusés du patron, il entra dans la "Deuxième pièce".

-Loki !

-Hey Loki !

-Bonjour Monsieur !

Le dieu brun était un habitué et familiarisé avec bon nombre des gens ici alors il leur renvoya leurs saluts avant de se diriger vers un coin de la pièce.

-Salut Maddox.

le dénommé Maddox, un jeune homme à la peau plus pâle que Loki, aux cheveux presque blancs ainsi que ses sourcils et aux yeux rouges, le va la tête vers lui, prêt à se planter une aiguille dans le bras. Il la reposa en soupirant.

-Tu veux quoi ?  
demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru et d'une voix très grave qui contrastait avec son apparence frêle.

-Des doses. Mais pour...  
réfléchit le dieu un instant.  
Trois mois. Au moins.

-Tu vas pas revenir avant longtemps ?  
demanda l'albinos.  
Tu pars ? Où ?  
continua-t-il en comptant à présent les doses.

-Je ne vais plus revenir. Je vais tenter de me désintoxiquer.  
avoua Loki.

-Tu...Oooh d'accord.  
comprit le jeune.  
Et...je peux savoir pourquoi cette décision soudaine ?

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui en valait la peine.

Maddox haussa un sourcil. Loki était connu dans la "Deuxième pièce" pour apprécier le fait de "sauter" d'un partenaire à l'autre -si ce n'était en avoir deux à la fois ou plus-. Alors qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine...

-C'est qui ? Je le connais ?  
questionna-t-il en mettant les doses dans un paquet.

Oh oui...  
ricana Loki.

-C'est qui ?

-Je ne sais si je fais bien de te le dire...

-On s'en bats les couilles ! Dis !  
s'exclama Maddox.

-Mais quel language...  
soupira le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.  
C'est Thor, crétin des Alpes.

La bouche du jeune albinos forma un "o" parfait.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Non moi je n'appartiens à personne, pas même à Thor, alors à toi encore moins.  
répliqua Loki.  
Donne moi ce sac.

Il le lui prit des mains et l'autre n'opposa aucune résistance, encore en train de réaliser. Soudain il papillonna des yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

-Et tu comptes faire comment ?

Ce fut au tour de Loki d'être désarçonné mais il comprit bien vite et sourit. Maddox était sujet à des sortes d'amnésies alors il devait avoir oublié le dernier moment. Il parlait donc de le désintoxication.

-Je vais me sevrer, en prendre de moins en moins, jusqu'à plus du tout.

Après, Loki avait quitté discrètement cette salle en sachant qu'il ne la verrai plus.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Loki se leva. Il était temps de rentrer au palais. Le banquet allait commencer.

 **ooOOOoo**

-Loki !  
s'exclama Thor en voyant le brun arriver dans le hall démesurément grand du palais.

-En personne.  
répondit celui-ci sans s'arrêter, se dirigeant vers leurs chambres.

-Je voulais te parler...  
commença le blond.  
Où étais-tu ?  
fit-il suspicieux tout en remarquant une trace turquoise sur son cou.

-Je dois me préparer Thor.  
signifia le dieu tout en remarquant le regard de l'autre.  
Et tu devrais en faire autant.  
conseilla-t-il tout en frottant discrètement son cou en faisant disparaître la trace.

Thor balaya sa suggestion d'un geste de la main.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais.

-Dans les jardins inférieurs, au saule du lac, tu sais, là où Sif à failli noyer Fandral il y a peu.

-Oui et qu'y faisais-tu ?  
s'impatienta le blond.

-Je m'y suis assoupi, Thor.  
bailla Loki en s'arrêtant devant a chambre.

-Ça ne me dis pas ce que tu y faisais.

-Tu m'agaces.

-Je te poses des questions, c'est tout.

-Il y a une subtile différence entre "poser des questions" et "extorquer des réponses", tu sais. Subtile différence que tu n'as pas l'air de saisir.

-Je m'intéresse à toi !

-Tu me surveilles ! Je ne suis plus l'enfant turbulent qu'il ne fallait jamais lâcher d'une semelle !

-Évidemment que non et tu le sais ! Je te demande juste de me dire ce que tu y faisais parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu peux comprendre que je tienne à toi ?!

Loki recula d'un pas face à Thor. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés comme ça depuis longtemps et il avait oublié l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait du blond lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça...?  
fit le brun en se radoucissant.  
J'ai le droit à une vie privée, Thor.

-Plus à présent ! On est ensemble et on doit tout partager !

 _"Oh c'est comme ça qu'il voit un couple ?" pensa Loki._

Il eut un petit sourire vainqueur.

-Erreur stratégique, Dieu du Tonnerre.  
fit-il narquoisement.  
Tu vas vite en besogne, _chéri_.  
fini le brun d'un ton sulfureux tout en claquant la porte au nez de Thor.

Celui-ci resta un instant bloqué puis repartit vers sa chambre d'un pas rageur.

 **ooOOOoo**

Après avoir fermé la porte, Loki eut un ricanement. Il avait conscience d'avoir agit comme une vraie femme. Mais Thor l'avait tellement saoulé qu'il l'avait mérité !

En avançant dans la pièce, il se demanda si Thor l'aimerait autant en femme. Il alla voir dans ses affaires ce qu'il pourrait mettre et opta finalement pour une de ses tenues habituelles, avec une cape verte à épaulettes en plus.

Loki voulut se déshabiller magiquement mais se rappela que sa magie devait encore être faible. Il y avait réfléchi et avait simplement conclu que son corps et sa magie n'avaient pas supporté plus la drogue. La magie était donc en train de revenir doucement mais il fallait l'économiser. Il devait être capable de ça mais il pouvait tout aussi bien le faire manuellement, après tout.

C'est ce qu'il fit et, une fois nu, il se contempla dans son grand miroir. Il avait perdu du poids, dernièrement. Pourtant, il n'était pas dépourvu de muscles fins et d'épaules robustes. Pas au niveau de Thor, clairement, mais il n'était pas si frêle. Du moins Loki espérait que ça ne se voie pas trop.

Le dieu resta là à se regarder puis l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête prit forme. En faisant fi du fait qu'il devait économiser ses pouvoirs, il se transforma en femme. Son visage fin mais aux traits anguleux s'adoucit, sa musculature devint encore plus discrète qu'elle ne l'était déjà, sa taille et ses jambes s'affinèrent et ses hanches devinrent plus larges. Son sexe masculin disparut pour devenir féminin, ses seins poussèrent, ses yeux devinrent en amande, son nez s'affina et sa bouche devint plus pulpeuse.

C'est le moment où il tournait sur lui-même, admirant la cambrure de son dos et ses fesses rebondies, que la voix de Sif se fit entendre.

-Tu es une femme magnifique , Loki.

Le dieu sursauta et se tourna vers la guerrière qui arborait un sourire narquois. Il ne se re-transforma pas. Après tout, il n'y avait ici que deux femmes, non ? Cependant, il nota tout de même l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de Sif.

-J'en laisserai presque tomber Sinaï.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je venais pour voir si tu étais prêt, Thor l'est et fulmine contre toi.

-Ah.

-Tu t'en fous ?

-C'est ça. Sinon ça te foulerai de frapper avant d'entr...Ouah ?!

Sa magie avait cédé et du coup il était redevenu un homme. Il rugit et attrapa sa cape pour s'enrouler dedans dignement (enfin, avec le peu de dignité qui lui reste).

-Je vais te laisser, Mlle Loki  
ricana Sif.

-Quelle bonne idée.  
siffla le brun.

 **ooOOOoo**

Thor avait ruminé un bon moment puis était parti se changer rapidement. Il n'extorquait pas des réponses ! Il voulait juste savoir parce que...okay, il voulait savoir si Loki était reparti se droguer il ne savait où. D'ailleurs le blond avait compris que le dieu des malices serait une tombe : jamais il ne lui dirait où c'était, point.

Mais Thor ne voulait pas qu'il y retourne ! Il se faisait du mal et ça entretenait ses idées noires ! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas besoin de drogue...

Il sortit de sa chambre un peu calmé tout de même et se dirigea vers la salle des banquets. La porte était fermée et beaucoup de gens attendaient déjà devant. Thor vit Sif en sortir et l'interpella d'un ton encore agacé malgré lui.

-Sif !Que fais-tu dans cette pièce ?

-Je la prépare pour le banquet.  
fit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Oh. Tu sais où est Loki ? Tu l'as vu dernièrement ?

-C'est donc contre lui qu'est dirigée toute cette agressivité ?  
comprit la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.  
Il va apprécier, je n'en doute pas...

-De quoi ?

-Hé bien, vu le ton que tu as, tu vas lui faire des reproches, je présume ?

Thor hocha la tête et Sif soupira.

-Laisse le respirer, Thor. Même si lui et moi entretenons une relation...conflictuelle, je le connais assez pour te dire que c'est quelqu'un qui hait les entraves, qui aime la liberté, peut être parfois à ses risques et périls, et qu'il aime avoir...ses petits secrets, je dirais. Mais je dirais aussi qu'il ne te cacherait pas des choses graves. Parce que je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment.

-Par Odin, Sif, comment fais-tu pour le cerner ainsi ?

-J'observe.  
répondit-elle avec flegme.  
Et encore, je t'ai fait la version courte.

-Il n'empêche que je vais lui parler !  
reprit Thor avec véhémence.

-Aaah tu n'apprendras jamais...

 **ooOOOoo**

Fandral se cachait. Il se cachait de Sif. Et de Hogunn. Il ne voulait pas les voir. En vérité, le jeune guerrier avait le trouillomètre à zéro, actuellement. Son masque d'assurance tout fandralesque tombé, il n'était plus qu'un simple Asgardien en grande phase de questionnement : son choix était-il le bon ? Devait-il vraiment révéler ça devant tout le monde ? Sif l'avait convaincu mais...

-Fandral ?

Le blond tourna vivement la tête alors qu'il rasait les murs. Hogunn. Merde, merde, merde, triple, quadruple et quintuple merde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais collé au mur exactement ?  
reprit le bridé d'un air interloqué.

Fandral sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Pas bon. Vite, un masque ! Les blagues ! Très bien ça les blagues !

-Heyyy, Hogou ! Ben écoute, ça ne se voit peut être pas mais je cherche un passage secret...  
fit-il d'un air conspirateur.

Le brun s'avança vers lui d'une démarche souple en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon près du corps, de grandes bottes de cuir souple, une veste asgardienne avec cuir sur les épaules et les bras et une ceinture en un métal léger.

-Tu es sûr que tu es correct, Fandral ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Et depuis quelques temps.

-Tu te fais des idées.  
répliqua-t-il tout en tâtonnant le mur.

-Et il mène où, ce passage secret tant recherché ?  
soupira Hogunn, habitué depuis si longtemps aux conneries en tout genres de l'épéiste.

-C'est un secret.  
grommela celui-ci en s'éloignant.  
Retourne avec les autres, le banquet va commencer.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, et moi ? Tu ne connais plus le chemin jusqu'à la salle ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
minauda Fandral le cœur battant en espérant que la pique éloignerait Hogunn.

-M-Mas pas du tout !  
s'écria le bridé en rougissant légèrement.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et d'ailleurs je m'en vais !  
fit-il en partant d'un pas rapide.

Fandral attendit qu'il tourne à l'angle et soupira contre le mur.

Oh bordel.

Comme ça allait être les minutes les plus horribles de toute sa vie.

 **ooOOOoo**

Ça faisait un moment qu'ils en parlaient et ça commençait à bien saouler Loki.

-Mais enfin Loki tu peux comprendre que je me préoccupe pour toi ?

Et en plus ça tournait en rond. Ça devait finir.

-Bon, Thor, écoute moi bien. J'étais vraiment au saule ce matin et je n'irais plus jamais dans la ville basse. D'accord.

Thor eut un sourire satisfait et subtilisa un baiser doux au brun puis l'entraîna vers les grandes portes toujours fermées devant lesquelles on discutait.

Ce n'était qu'un semi mensonge, tout allait bien !

 _"Ne pas y penser"_ songea Loki.

Un bruit attira son attention alors que Volstagg hélait Hogunn qui arrivait en courant. Les portes s'ouvraient. Les gens s'y engouffraient.

Le banquet commençait.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? : )**

 **J'aimerais juste une petit review, que vous me disiez ce qui vous a plut/déplut : D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre !**

 **Après toutes ces péripéties... DU FLUFF DU FLUFF DU FLUFF c'est rose bonbon mais j'en avais besoin... XD**

 **Sur ce enjoy !**

 **Ps : Je laisse des choses en suspens mais c'est normal. ;)  
Je ne voyais pas d'intérêts à les développer dans la fanfic. De toutes façons je vais faire des bonus.**

* * *

La salle était somptueusement décorée d'or et d'argent ainsi que de beige. Des banderoles avaient été tendues de chaque côté de la pièce et les escaliers de marbres aux coins étaient plus brillants que jamais. Sur celui au centre-fond de la salle, Sif se tenait, vêtue d'une longue robe cintrée d'un noir semblable à l'espace avec des lueurs brillantes étalées un peu partout. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ondulés sur son épaule gauche. Elle portait un maquillage, des boucles et un collier d'or discret.

Toutes les personnes présentes prirent place autour des grandes tables nappées de beige, en l'attente des mots de la jeune femme. Sif attendit que les retardataires arrivent, dont Fandral qui s'assit le plus loin possible d'Hogunn et commença directement à discuter avec deux belles femmes. Le guerrier bridé le regarda fixement, déçu que le blond ne vienne pas avec lui. Volstagg lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il écoute Sif, leur meilleure amie, qui commençait à parler. Loki intima le silence à Thor et plissa les yeux pour l'écouter. Il se doutait de quelque chose mais voulait confirmation.

-Mes amis, bonjour.  
commença-t-elle, sa voix magiquement amplifiée.  
Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Ensuite, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Certains d'entre vous savent que je hais tourner autour du pot (rires de certains) alors voilà. Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour... Vous annoncer mes fiançailles.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent, certains se mirent à taper sur les tables et siffler tandis que Sif riait de ces réactions, puis d'un coup le silence se fit.

Une jeune femme venait d'apparaître aux côtés de la brune par magie. Elle avait la peau caramel, fine, marquée de tatouages runiques dorés par endroit qui faisaient écho à ses yeux de miel. Ses cheveux étaient long et d'un blanc nacré en rappel à son haut court sans manches qui s'arrêtait au dessus du nombril et sa longue jupe pareille. Mais surtout, elle avait de longues oreilles pointues.

Sif lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement, faisant sourire la jeune femme. Tout le monde était bouche bée. Puis des sourires fleurirent et de nouvelles exclamations fusèrent. Certains partirent mais Sif n'en avait cure.

-Je me suis fiancée avec Sinaï, ma nouvelle compagne.

Loki se frappa le front mentalement. Non seulement il avait deviné juste, mais il connaissait Sinaï ! C'était une mage de son age. Mais elle était elfe, issue d'une tribu de la nature et avait été très mal accueillie, comme lui.

D'ailleurs, on pouvait remarquer de discrètes cicatrices sur son corps...

Le dieu fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer dans le bordel des réactions ambiant. Comment s'étaient-elles rencontrées ? Sif n'avait jamais été proche des mages. Et encore moins des filles, elle traînait tout le temps avec Fandral !

Tout dans ses pensées, il n'entendit que la fin du discours de Sif et Sinaï.

-...et aujourd'hui, comme je me sens de bonne humeur, j'ai une idée !  
s'exclama la brune sous le sourire bienveillant de sa compagne.  
Avant d'attaquer le banquet, ce dont vous rêvez tous j'en suis sûre, je déclare le temps s'avouer ses sentiments ouverts !

Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle était frappée avec son grand sourire alors Sinaï expliqua de sa voix douce et posée.

-Ce que veut dire Sif, c'est qu'elle veut qu'aujourd'hui, les gens ici présents déclarent leur amour à la personne qu'ils aiment.

-En gros je veux vous mettre en couple !  
renchérit Sif en passant une main autour de la taille de l'autre jeune femme.

Loki et Thor se dévisagèrent : Sif avait bu ou bien ?Apparemment. Volstagg et Hogunn partageaient leur état, ainsi que l'assemblée toute entière. Quant à Fandral, il semblait vouloir disparaître.

-Il faut que quelqu'un ouvre le "bal" !  
fit Sif avec un grand sourire.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis pointa l'épéiste blond du doigt.

-Fandral !

Il sursauta, bien que prévenu, se déplia et se leva, arborant un masque de petit garçon timide.

-J'suis obligé, Maîtresse ?  
demanda-t-il d'un voix faussement penaude, faisant rire l'assistance.

Mais pas Hogunn. Loki le vit mais s'abstint de commentaire.

-Oui t'es obligé, crétin !

-Okay okay t'énerve pas...  
temporisa Fandral en se déplaçant le long de la table.  
Tu peux la fatiguer un peu et vous revenez, Sinaï ?  
ironisa-t-il vers l'elfe qui sourit sous les rires.

-Généralement, c'est moi la plus fatiguée, Fandral...  
répondit-elle espièglement.

Le guerrier leva les mains paumes ouvertes, les sourcils levés.

-Hopla ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

-Allez Fandral !  
cria quelqu'un.

-Tu te défiles Fandral là !

-Pas du tout !  
répliqua-t-il toujours en longeant la table.

Loki remarqua que Hogunn retenait sa respiration.

-Hé.  
murmura-t-il.

Le bridé se débloqua mais vit que Fandral était ci présent à côté de lui.

-Bon, c'est stupide ce truc mais j'suis obligé.  
lança-t-il à la cantonade.  
Sif peut être très convaincante et Sinaï n'en parlons pas alors...

-Tu tournes autour du pot !

-Aller balance !

-J'y viens, j'y viens... Bref je vais m'y plier parce que j'ai peur des deux timbrées là-bas.  
expliqua le blond en pointant les deux femmes du doigt d'un air innocent.

-Sais tu ce qu'elles te disent, les deux timbrées, mon cher Fandral ?  
fit Sinaï avec un doux sourire qui ne trompa personne : les sourires figés, c'est le mal.

-Euh je n'veux pas savoir.

-BON FANDRAL C'EST BON LÀ !  
hurla Sif exaspérée.

-Okay !  
répondit-il d'un ton stressé.  
Bon alors aujourd'hui je dois avouer mes sentiments...

Tout le monde le regarda avec attente et Loki se retint de ricaner : par Odin, c'était tellement évident !

-...et ils sont...

-Allez !

-...à personne.

La salle entière se mit à taper sur la table et crier, accompagnée de Sif qui hurlait que Fandral était vraiment trop chiant, entre autres choses. Loki regardait Hogunn qui était blême. Si Fandral ne se dépêchait pas, le guerrier aller tomber dans les pommes.

-FANDRAL !  
s'époumona Sif.  
DIS-LE OU J'TE CASTRE !

-D'accord. La personne que j'aime... C'est Hogunn.

Le bordel éclata de nouveau, Thor hurla qu'il le savait et Loki lui donna une taloche en répliquant que pas du tout. Hogunn se leva d'un coup sous le rire tonitruant de Volstagg et Fandral crut qu'il allait prendre une baffe.

Au lieu de cela, il eut à peine le temps de réaliser que le brun capturait sa bouche furieusement qu'il avait déjà été plaqué sur la table, les mains baladeuses de Hogunn s'égarant sur ses fesses. Il gémit et répondit au baiser jusqu'à ce que Sif intervienne.

-Si vous avez l'intention de baiser sur cette table, dites le nous qu'on évacue.

Les deux guerriers se décollèrent vivement sous les rires et exclamations de l'assemblée.

-Je t'aime aussi.  
murmura Hogunn avec un sourire de prédateur et Fandral se sentit rougir comme une pucelle.

Oh bordel de bordel. Dans quoi il s'était embarqué ?

Il se fit une place entre Hogunn et Loki qui se décala vers Thor. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Le dieu brun le regarda déboussolé.

-Thor...ça va ?

-C'est juste...tellement beau...!  
renifla-t-il.

Loki soupira et lui passa un bras maladroit autour des épaules.

Galvanisés par cette déclaration, plusieurs hommes et femmes se levèrent pour déclamer leur amour sous le regard fier de Sif. Les plats arrivèrent et tout le monde mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Allllooooors ? : D reviews ?**


	9. BONUS1

**BONUS#1**

* * *

 **-Trois ans plus tard- dans les jardins du palais.**

-Nolon, reviens ici et arrête d'embêter Shun et Abigail !  
cria Thor de la où il était, les mains en porte-voix.

Ledit Nolon, un gamin aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux verts, n'arrêtait pas de piquer les jouets des jumeaux Shun, un brun aux yeux jaunes, et Abigail, les cheveux blancs et les yeux presque noirs. Il lui lança un regard insolent puis continua alors que Shun criait.

-Nolon !  
rappela le blond.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, Sinaï apparut et lui sourit.

-Dis moi Nolon, tu devrais obéir à ton père.  
fit-elle avec son sourire figé effrayant.

Le petit garçon la jaugea du regard et se dit que laisser les jumeaux était en fait une bonne idée.

-Je devrais tenter ça moi aussi, le sourire figé.  
ricana une voix.

-Loki !  
s'exclama Thor en se tournant.

-En personne.  
sourit-il alors que le blond et Nolon se précipitaient vers lui.

-Tu es rentré vite !  
remarqua son mari (ouais ils sont mariés)

-Thor, je suis seulement partis deux jours en forêt pour de la botanique...

-Oui mais c'était long !  
cria Nolon en lévitant au niveau de son visage.

Loki rigola. Il se sentait tellement heureux ces derniers temps, enfin ! Après toutes ces péripéties, lui et Thor vivaient un couple fusionnel. Il avait fini par arrêter la drogue. Bien entendu au début, le blond n'était pas ravi qu'il faille en prendre, même de moins en moins pour que ça s'arrête. Mais tout s'était arrangé quand Loki était tombé enceint. Thor avait été tellement heureux qu'il en avait oublié le reste. Le dieu brun et lui s'étaient alors mariés et contre toute attente, la cour l'avait plutôt bien pris.

Il fallait dire qu'un vrai phénomène de "gaytitude" 'était étendu au palais, après le fameux banquet. D'ailleurs, Sinaï et Sif avaient fini par se marier. À l'aide de la magie, Sinaï et Loki avaient conçu les jumeaux Shun et Abigail en prenant les gènes des deux femmes qui étaient à présent très heureuses. Enfin presque.

-T'es vraiment qu'un con, Loki !  
cria Sif en arrivant, toute en sueur et sale.

Elle l'avait accompagné en forêt et l'avait manifestement assez mal vécu.

-Et...pourquoi donc, je te pries ?

-Tu m'as abandonnée ! En pleine forêt ! Sans rien !

Loki prit son air le plus choqué en magasin.

-Par tous les dieux, t'aurais-je oublié ?

-Tu as fait EXPRÈS !  
fulmina Sif.

-C'est bon calme toi...  
temporisa Thor alors que Nolon rigolait en félicitant son père.

Mais Sif ne se calma pas et elle et Loki se mirent à se disputer parce que soit disant elle le gênait que soit disant lui était juste trop solitaire. Ce fut Sinaï qui intervint.

-Hum hum. Donc Loki, si je comprend bien, tu as lâchement abandonné ma femme dans une forêt dont elle ne connaissait rien ?  
fit-elle avec son, _le_ sourire.

-Ha !  
cria Sif.

Loki n'aimait pas ce sourire. Oh en fait il le détestait. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé pendu à un arbre en petite tenue de femme pour avoir lancé un sort à Sif, en vérité. Et Thor qui était parti avec Nolon jouer avec les jumeaux !

-Ce n'était pas une forêt dangereuse...

-TOUTES les forêts sont dangereuses.

-On ne s'était pas enfoncé bien loin...

-C'est suffisant pour que ma poule de femme en question d'orientation se perde.

-Hey !

-Ma chérie c'est pas contre toi mais tu sens un peu le bouc.  
fit Sinaï gentiment alors que Thor rigolait à l'évocation de "bouc" (Loki. son casque. cornes de bouc. lol.)

-Oui ma chérie, casse toi tu pues.  
renchérit Loki en plissant le nez.

-J'ai pas dit ça.  
répliqua Sinaï en le pendant par un pied au balcon au-dessus d'eux.

Thor, alerté par les cris de son mari, rappliqua fissa et le descendit.

-Je vais me doucher.  
grommela Sif.

-Et si je viens avec toi, tu y vas avec plus de bonne volonté ?  
susurra Sinaï.

-Carrément.  
gloussa la brune.  
-Oh pitié...  
soupira Thor.

-Vous allez faire des trucs zérotiques ?  
s'écria Nolon qui avait rappliqué aussi.

Les adultes le dévisagèrent puis les regards se tournèrent vers Thor qui secoua la tête négativement.

-C'est pas moi.

Les deux femmes et le dieu blond regardèrent alors Loki avec suspicion.

-Hé !  
s'écria-t-il en levant les mains, paumes ouvertes avec un demi sourire et les sourcils levés.  
Pourquoi directement moi ?

-C'est pas lui c'est oncle Fan' !

Tous soupirèrent en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait guère que Fandral qui pouvait apprendre le sens du mot "érotique" à un enfant.

-Bon, on va la douche les mecs.  
déclara Sif.  
Surveillez les petits !  
fit-elle en embarquant Sinaï.

-On est pas des nounous...!  
se lamenta Thor.

-Je demande un salaire !  
cria Loki en brandissant le poing alors que les femmes s'en allaient.

-Du vent !  
répondit Sif en disparaissant.

Et pour bien appuyer, Shun se mit à pleurer parce que Nolon avait cassé son jouet.


	10. Bonus2

**-Quelque temps après le mariage de Thor et Loki.-**

En cette soirée d'été, Loki était posé sur le lit conjugal à plat ventre avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon et lisait un livre passionnant sur la reproduction et la vie des Hébas.

Thor arriva dans la chambre, nu, mais Loki était tellement concentré qu'il ne le capta même pas. Le blond resta devant ce dos à la cambrure si...parfaite, à ses fesses rebondies qu'il aimait tant malaxer lors de leurs ébats et ses jambes fines qui battaient l'air.

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'une phrase de Loki lui trottait dans la tête. Thor se posa à plat ventre aussi à côté de lui.

-Dis moi... Une fois, tu m'avais dit que tu n'aimais pas perdre e contrôle...

-Hm.  
fit le brun absorbé par sa lecture.

-Que ça te rendait plus expressif et tout...

-Hm... Tu veux en venir où ?

-Je veux voir ce que ça te fait !  
fit le blond en arrachant le livre des mains de l'autre.

Il le renversa ensuite en se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui sous le cri indigné du brun. Thor se colla à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement puis se sépara à cause du manque d'air.

-Tu sais,  
fit-il le regard brillant.  
J'ai très envie de toi en ce moment.  
murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir Loki.

Celui-ci remarqua l'érection naissante du blond ainsi que la sienne et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser en soupirant. Il se colla à lui dans une étreinte serrée tout en ondulant sensuellement. Thor lui retira habilement son caleçon pour caresser sa verge lentement tout en l'embrassant un peu partout où il pouvait. Loki gémit lorsque le blond délaissa son sexe pour aller caresser ses fesses.

Lorsque le brun sentit un doigt effleurer son intimité, il repoussa Thor sur le côté et se plaça à califourchon sur lui.

-Comme ça, c'est mieux.  
déclara-t-il.

-Non, parce que c'est pas ainsi que je peux voir ce que ça te fait.  
répliqua Thor en lui agrippant les hanches fermement.

Il utilisa sa force pour revenir à leur position initiale. Loki, sous le blond et les poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête, fronça les sourcils.

-Allez mon amour...on fait toujours l'amour dans cette position...changeons un peu...

-Non mais je...

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque le blond inséra un doigt en lui. Toujours en maintenant ses poignets afin qu'il ne puisse se rebeller. Ça n'allait pas. Loki sentait qu'il n'allait pas avoir le contrôle cette fois.

Thor lui mit un deuxième doigt e l'embrassant et il gémit. En étant totalement soumis ainsi, il se laissait naturellement aller.

-J'ai compris. Tu es extrêmement plus sensible dans cette position.  
sourit le blond en lui mettant un troisième doigt pour faire le mouvement du ciseaux.

-Haaan ouiii...  
gémit le dieu brun en se tortillant de douleur et plaisir mélangé alors que son amant frappait sa prostate.

Thor sourit et retira ses doigts tout en n'oubliant pas de le maintenir. D'une main, il passa l'une après l'autre les jambes fines et blanches sur ses épaules. Loki lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-Tu n'as pas résisté longtemps, Loki...  
le taquina le blond sans le pénétrer.

Il frôla l'entrée sans pour autant s'y mettre. Loki gémit alors qu'il se faisait à présent rapidement masturber.

-Hhaa... Thor...p-prends-moi...!

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et entra d'un coup en lui. Il attendit que le dieu brun s'habitue à sa présence tout en parsemant son torse tendu de baisers puis Loki mouva ses hanches en se mordant la lèvre.

Alors Thor entreprit de le pilonner, tantôt délicatement, tantôt violemment. Loki en était réduit à ne aire que gémir en excitant encore plus le blond.

-Nah...plus fort Thor !  
cria-t-il lorsqu'il sentit le martèlement sur sa prostate.

Thor accéléra sans lâcher les bras de Loki qui gémit encore plus fort. Il avait cru comprendre que se sentir privé de ses libres mouvements ainsi excitait le dieu des malices. Assez paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui est en constante recherche de liberté... Ça lui donna une idée et tout en faisant des vas-et-viens, il lâcha les poignets fins.

Loki geint et les laissa comme ils étaient. Thor sourit alors et les reprit dans a main. Ça lui faisait penser à un truc...

-'pas l'moment.  
grogna-t-il.

-De... Ah ! Quoi ?  
fit le brun.

-Je vais pas tarder...

-Moi non pluuuuus...  
gémit Loki.

Ils se libérèrent tous les deux à peu près en même temps et le blond se retira pour se coucher aux côtés de l'autre en reprenant sa respiration. Loki les nettoya rapidement et se massa les poignets.

-T'y est allé fort là...  
grogna-t-il.

Thor sourit. Il avait de nouveau son Loki grognon sarcastique et rebelle. Bien qu'il aimât beaucoup le Loki entièrement soumis, il préférait celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Le brun avait tant de facettes encore...et Thor ne se lasserait jamais de les voir se succéder.

Dans un silence, l'objet de ses pensées lui vola un baiser pour attirer son attention.

-Tu sais...j'ai pensé à un truc...  
commença le blond.

-Oh. C'était pas trop dur ?

-Hein ?

-C'est dur de faire quelque chose dont on n'a pas l'habitude...  
fit Loki avec un air compatissant.  
Penser, pour toi, c'est pareil pour moi que d'être gentil.  
ricana-t-il alors.

Thor le fusilla du regard.

-Ahlala...aucun humour.  
soupira le dieu des malices.  
Alors ?

-Eh bien...  
amorça-t-il alors que l'autre se blottissait dans ses bras.  
C'est à propos de ton besoin constant de liberté et...la drogue.

Il sentit le brun se raidir imperceptiblement.

-C'est assez stupide en fait.  
expliqua-t-il en lui caressant la tête.  
Parce que tu veux être libre, mais en prenant de la drogue, tu es dépendant, et donc plus vraiment très libre... Non ?

Loki se redressa sur un coude et le regarda les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Euh...quoi ?  
fit Thor.

-Tu viens de dire un truc intelligent. Tu n'es pas Thor !

-Très drôle.  
ronchonna le blond en croisant les bras.

-Attends ça craint je déteints sur toi à force.

Thor se redressa pour aller palper les chevilles du dieu des malices.

-Ça va les chevilles ?  
fit-il d'un air narquois.

-Par les neufs bronches d'Yggdrasil, Thor fait de l'humour. Je vais tourner de l'œil !  
éclata le brun de rire en se bidonnant sur le lit.

Il rit tellement qu'il en tomba du lit. Thor se pencha, inquiet, mais ne vit rien. Il sentit alors deux mains légères se poser sur ses épaules et un corps se coller à lui.

-Coucou.  
susurra Loki.  
Prêt pour un second round ? Cette fois c'est toi le soumis.  
signala-t-il.

Il poussa le blond et fit surgir des liens magiques. Pourtant, celui-ci affichait un visage insolant.

-Tu es trop fiiiinn  
chantonna-t-il.

Loki eut un sourire torve et claqua des doigts. Thor sentit l'intérieur de lui se resserrer et déglutit.

-Sinon je peux faire ça aussi.  
fit le brun.

Il se changea alors en Jotun. Il le faisait rarement mais Thor appréciait les fois où il se montrait ainsi. Mais là... Pas trop.

-Là, tu vas être trop gros...  
murmura-t-il en frissonnant.

Loki se colla à lui et susurra à son oreille :

-C'est le prix à payer pour ton test pervers. La vengeance, mon amour est un plat qui se mange "froid", si j'ose dire...

Thor déglutit encore. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

 **/FiN/**


End file.
